


The Journal's Secret

by Q_True_Form



Series: The Journals Secret [1]
Category: The Journals Secret
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_True_Form/pseuds/Q_True_Form
Summary: When Nathaniel and Cyrus get stuck on a strange land, they will fend for thier ever changing lives. The First Order finds out about the true nature of the twins and "rescues" them. What happens next will shock them forever. Rated M for violence and mild language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Journals Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245323) by Me. 



> Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following
> 
> -star wars
> 
> -Levithian
> 
> -SCP containment breach
> 
> This is my first story please excuse any errors feedback is very important for me to get some new ideas to expand the timeline and characters. Hope you enjoy  
> Q

03/02/7899  
5:09 A.M.  
I woke up and I am on an airplane over the Zandeic Ocean flying Uni Airlines. We are having rough turbulence, I thought when I heard a loud BANG and I went unconscious. I think it's been a couple hours and i'm in a bamboo field and my head and back hurt. I hear screaming and yelling and what sounds to be a airplane engine, I get up and run and finally see what nobody wants to see the plane, or what's left of it, on the ground crashed.

  
03/02/7899  
9:47 A.M.  
I start freaking out because I usually can't take something this harsh and also people are dying in front of me. I try to not freak out too much so I just start running to the majority of people and ask them what happened. All the answers were different I all the sudden am very scared. The smell of jet fuel is terrifying and the deathly scream of an airplane engine. the noise is enough to make you have chills down your spine.

  
I can't find my parents and i'm starting to freak out. The one and only thing that is coming up into my mind is “will I die, will I ever get home.” I'm not going to write the date any more because it got very annoying.Well my brother isn't going to write for me now so yay? We just got word that there was another plane crash not to far away from us so we will try to look for them. My brother was freaking out the entire plane ride, for he said something was wrong until "it happened".

  
03/02/7899  
9:57 P.M.  
Night is falling and it is getting quite dark. There were 370 people on the plane. Us survivors gather in the bamboo plain. We do a headcount. There are 34 and 6/8 of us (one of us is a double amputee. We resolve to sleep in the plane as it is our only form of shelter. In the morning we will bury the victims who didn't survive the crash .

  
03/03/7899  
10:12 A.M.  
I never want to see another dead person. We buried the plane crash victims today. We decided to give them a burial at sea mainly because we didn't have anything to dig with. We are now exploring the island. My brother thinks that I am crazy, but I have had a bad feeling about this island since we landed. I think that there is more to this place than meets the eye.... Somehow it seems almost... alive.

  
03/03/7899  
12:00 P.M.  
We know that it is high noon. One of us still has a working watch. If it was a digital watch that told the date, then that would be good. Unfortunately, it isn't, so we all have to try and keep track of the date. At noon, us survivors met under the left wing of the plane, our designated meeting place. We decided that we needed a leader, so we elected George as our leader. George is the double amputee, but he has fairly advanced robotic arms that are probably better than the real thing because they are indestructible.

  
We are further exploring the island. It appears that the plane crashed in the central part of the island. There is a beach but it is all rocky and covered in barnacles

 

  
Date: Unknown  
Time: Unknown  
Conditions:poor  
370 was the # of people we took off with, there are only 34 6/8 survivors 6/8 of a person is the fact that they are a double amputee.  
The plane wreck is our only form of current shelter, but we are thinking about making our own residence. I've started to have a strong pain in my back. My bro is starting to act strange even though he is a year older than me, and I'm 15. He keeps saying the island has powers that only we can use. Mom and dad disappeared after the crash it's like they knew it was going to happen or something.

  
I think it's been 70000 years since I was last happy

  
Actually it's been 3 hours.

  
It's called sarcasm

  
Oh ok be that way

  
We have lost all communication for the last phone just died. How we are on our own. Yay?

  
Smart one decided to wander off and now we are lost on a deserted island with no food or water. Now I am alone with nobody


	2. Rescue

Hello?  
Hello?

  
Yes I am here.

  
Finally it took you forever.

  
Good. Now where did you see the plane last?

  
I don't know

  
Well this is not good. Wasn't it in a field of some sort?

  
It was in a bamboo field I think.  
As I walk through the forest I hear a man screaming, I run over to see a man tied upside down to a tree with strange markings all over him. I tell him my name and ask if I can help. He just stares. He doesn't look like my family probably because we are on vacation. I go to a school on coruscant. I invited my brother Nathanael to our school trip as my chaperone. Now I am caring a guy around the forest trying to find our class. What is really weird is only our class survived.

  
Cyrus walks into a campsite, but he is not alone. I can see that there is a person with him. It is a human.. He is hysterical with fear; apparently he encountered something terrifying in the forest. He says that his name is Joe, and that he and his friend Daniel were attacked by monsters back in the forest. He claimed that he saw his friend eaten alive.

  
Nathaniel explains to the man who we are but all he does is stares at us in what looks to be awe. I go back to where we found him and find one of the natives. “This must be joe?” I thought to myself as I start asking what his name was. He replies Joe in basic the same language we use on coruscant. I ask him some more questions. Nathaniel rushes over to me saying we got him to start speaking to us. He claims that they were on a hiking trip on the other side of the mountains when they were attacked. We sent out in search of his friend.

  
This person that Cyrus dragged into camp went away with Cyrus to try and find his friend in the forest. The fact that there are other people on this island changes everything.

  
The man would just stare at me like i'm some sort of ghost. In my eyes he looked weird, all beige and hairy. Also he did not have any face tattoos. This surprised me the fact that there are other people on this island but us. Different people.

  
The man that Cyrus brought in says that the creatures that attacked him and his friend are called wīndigöms. He says that the wīndigöms are vicious and dangerous. This makes me a bit concerned. I expected people on the island, but it turns out that instead we are on an island with monsters. Great. Now I can relax when I go to sleep at night.

  
While nathaniel is at the plane wreck I venture off looking for the man's friend. I didn't tell him that he had turned into a wīndigöm. What surprises me is that a native being to Jakøü is on earth. What is even weirder the man looks to be HUMAN! I was told humans went extinct 475 sectäns ago or 3562.5 Döyears ago.

  
Cyrus is always wandering off in the forest. I do not know what he is looking for. Probably the man’s friend. I wonder if there is anyone else in the forest besides the wīndigöms. Maybe there are more humans. That's another thing. I always thought that humans went extinct ages ago. Apparently not. Also, there are wīndigöms here somehow. Wīndigöms are natives of Jakøü, and they are not capable of building spacecraft (as far as I know). I ponder these things for a while, and then I decide to go exploring. I walk away from the plane and out of the bamboo field, and into the forest. I wonder if I will run into Cyrus. As I walk to the forest I hear a loud explosion as black mushroom cloud rises up over the forest. I run as fast as I can back to the wreck or what's left of it. Tie fighters roar over the now burning plane. I look at the mass destruction. One fighter lands and apologize, apparently they thought it was a resistance fighter. Soon a freighter lands and picks us up. I realized that Cyrus was still in the forest.

  
I smelled burning fuel when there is a GIANT explosion. Smoke rises over the forest so I take Joe back to camp. I hear the distinctive roar of the tie freighter rushing past the forest canopy. We rush back to camp only to find the plane in flames and a tie fighter and tie freighter on the beach. The shadow trooper yells “ATTEN-SHUN!” About 25 first order troopers salute the first order insignia. The major points at Joe Nataniel and me and we are hurried onto the freighter. We are taken to a different part, some sort of first class. Soon we hear the familiar annoying chatter of the rest of the class. Half an hour later the major bursts in, he starts asking us billions of questions. “Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened? What do you know about the wīndigöms?” The fighter starts rattling and takes off. The epic sound of the engines roaring like sound of what the humans called a boeing 777. Soon we leave earth's atmosphere it is surprising that this planet used to house the second most intelligent species.

  
I am impressed with the freighter, but at the same time I am very nervous. We were on a plane when it crashed, and I now have a slight phobia of flying. The freighter is now hurtling through deep space, back home towards our galaxy. We hit some turbulence but shake it off before it gets too bad. As we approach coruscant Joe starts to act strange he says that he has seen this place before in a movie. We just ignore it and act like he never said anything as welcome him to our planet. As we approach the landing I see that the rest of our grade is waiting for us at the spaceport with a banner saying welcome home. Also, there are about 50 first order troopers in formation waiting for us. Joe, who was nervous on the plane, starts freaking out when he sees the troopers. He starts yelling something about destroying planets. We try to calm him down and tell him that the first order is not evil, but he is still yelling. He is saying something about someone named Kylo Ren. Which is very odd for nobody has ever said anything about kylo who did not attend school.


	3. The First Attack

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following

-star wars

-Levithian

-SCP containment breach

This is my first story please excuse any errors

I will use Bold text for Cyrus, and regular text for Nathaniel

Please enjoy

Once we land I am delighted to feel firm ground. Everyone in the grade is asking us so many questions. All of the sudden a loud shriek is heard for the freighter. The shriek of a wīndigöm. It casually walks by us and heads into the school. Loud screams are heard from inside. First Order troopers run into the school with blasters. I hear screaming, blaster fire and the wīndigöm growling. After a few minutes the troopers drag the wīndigöm out from the school. Soon after all of that mess our class returns to the dorms. First though Joe Nathaniel and I are called to the office. There Are two phasma class troopers waiting for us. We are asked if it would be ok if we move out of the dorms and into the first order 10 star hotel and resort while our dorm room is inspected and thoroughly cleaned.

The First Order has asked us to live in one of their hotels while they clean up our dorm. We accept, and they give us the room keys to hotel rooms. We hurriedly run down the halls not slowing down at any point. Once we reach the room my jaw is still on the first floor. The room is about 6000 ft2 and has whirlpool bathtubs in every room. It has everything that you can think of. Refrigerators, TVs, everything. Joe was still a bit on edge when we got here, but now he has relaxed and trusts the first order.

It took a while to acclimate to all of the room when we received a letter.

Wokondedwa chipinda 2457656 ,

Uthenga uwu kwa desiki ya cp6275mm2427

Wokondedwa Cyrus , Nathaniel , ndi Joseph ,

Ndine wachisoni kwambiri kukudziwitsani kuti anu chipinda chogona adzawonongedwa kotheratu . Onse katundu adzakhala kutumizidwa kwa inu pa kwaulere . Ife ndi chisoni anachitazi . Monga zikomo mphatso kwambiri kusintha inu tsopano tikukhala mu hotela muli tsopano . Makalasi anu adzakhala kusintha kotero utenge magulu pafupifupi . Zonse zogwiritsa ntchito ya USALS lidzakhala lilipo pa nthawi iliyonse . Inu akadali nawo zonse zochitika ndi maulendo kuti kalasi nawo . Tikukhulupirira inu muzisangalala watsopano. Omasuka kufunsa chilichonse mwa kuimba 1 wanu khoma wokwera okamba .

Ndithu anu

Captin MM62742427

Translation (if needed)

Dear room 2457656

Dear Cyrus, Nathaniel, and Joseph,

I am very sorry to inform you that your dorm room will be completely destroyed. All personal belongings will be shipped to you at no cost. We are very sorry for the inconvenience. As a thank you gift for being so flexible you will now be living in the hotel room you are in now. Your classes will be adjusted so you will take classes virtually. All amenities of the IGSIB will be available at any time. You will still attend all events and trips that your grade participates in. We hope you enjoy your new home. Feel free to ask for anything by dialing 1 on your wall mounted speakers.

Yours truly

Captain MM62742427

That was the first time I have ever gotten a letter from someone of great importance before. What is weird is captain didn't write it in basic. Probably because he is nyanjan. As we are relaxing after a day of classes the lights seem to flicker. Soon an ear piercing ring echoes through the rooms of the hotel. The alarm is going off! But what is surprising is it is an attack alarm. We all go to the attack lifts and press EB. The lift drops us down about 245 floor until the elevator comes to a stop. We get out, and see that it is chaos. There are X wing fighters flying around shooting at first order TIE fighters.

Soon after I leave my last class the attack alarm starts to go off the school staff rush us to an emergency bunker on the 1st floor I ask if can go find the rest of my room but I am rejected. After what seems to be hours of the building making weird noises and shaking all is quiet. We hear a loud explosion and the entire building shakes. We were in the EB for about 14 hours class the next day was canceled. I Guess why? As we go back to our room we can see lots of smoke outside. An announcement comes over the intercom. "Attention please refrain from going on balconies and opening windows of floors 155 and up. What is a shame is we are on floor 245. Soon we saw a tie fighter squadron fly passed the window the epic roar of the tie fighter makes my quiver with excitement.

We were looking out the window at the TIE fighters when suddenly we hear X wing engines. The X wings came out of nowhere, firing at the TIE fighters. Some of the blaster fire misses the TIE fighters and hits the lower floors of the building. The building shakes with the impact, but it holds. Alarms began going off in the building. Then, suddenly, we see a TIE fighter spinning out of control and heading right for us. I flip one of the couches onto its side and use it as cover. I peer over the top and see that the TIE fighter is about 20 feet away. I duck and take cover. It smashes into the window and explodes, and I am blown back. Then I black out.

Soon after they turn of the all of the alarms we see some blaster fire and you guessed it the alarms are back on. I see a tie fighter from my bedroom window and rush into the living room. Nathaniel flips a couch before the impact. Then all I See is a large fireball lips around the couch. All I do is just stare as the fire ball rushes towards me. All I can See is black.

When I am unconscious, I had a dream that I saw my parents again. My father opens his mouth and says WAKE UP NATHANIEL WAKE UP! Once I regain consciousness I see Cyrus rushing towards me. He picks me up and brings me to a bedroom.

Are you ok?

Yes I am . How about you? Are you burned?

No the fire didn't hurt surprisingly. WHERES JOE?

I sit up and look around. The room is surprisingly intact other than the fact that the door is blown off its hinges and the windows are broken. I run back out into the room we were in before. "Joe? Joe? Where are you?" I get no response. I walk into the room. It is total destruction. TIE fighter pieces litter the floor. The room is on fire in several places. I run across the floor, but at one point, the floor gives way. I fall right through the floor. I land on the bed of the room directly below us. I look around. This room is not quite as destroyed as our room, but there is still wreckage all over the place and I can smell smoke. I call out Joe's name a few times, but when I get no response, I decided to go back up to our room. I walk out into the hallway. It is pretty much intact. As I walk through the hallway, I hear a groan coming from one of the rooms. I run in and sigh with relief. "Nathaniel? Is that you?" Joe says.

While we are looking for Joe I hear a subtle knock on the door. There is a little note

Wokondedwa chipinda 2457675 ,

Tidzakhala kutumiza la moto squadron yomweyo chonde kusiya khomo lotseguka . Ngati muli ovulalawo mwa inu chipani chonde oyimba 6275 wanu hotelo foni . Ngati mukufuna atsogoleli thandizo chonde oyimba 1 wanu hotelo foni . Hei anyamata mungatani Ndimakonda ndi yekhayo wa kuti si nthawi yomweyo chinthu Ndingofuna kuona nokha ndi nthawi yoyamba theka miliyoni pafupifupi khumi zoposa wani miliyoni ku anthu kuti sindiri ndi tsiku labwino motalika ambiri mwa anthu olungama ndikufuna inu kumbuyo kwa mayi anga ndi zambiri zosangalatsa ndimaikonda nyimbo mwa iwo ndi ine sindikuganiza mukudziwa kuti inu mukhoza kutenga izo kukhala njira kuti abwerere ndi ku neno kwa chaka ndi zoyambirira za ndi mayi anga ndipo ine ndiribe lingaliro chomwe .

Wanu mowona mtima

Translation (if needed)

We will soon be sending the fire squadron, please leave the door open . If you are the injured party in you , please dial 6275..

Yours truly

Hotel management

The rest of the note was on fire oops.

As Joe and I hurry up the stairs, a series of huge explosions shake the building. The building pitches forward slightly. More alarms start going off, but then they stop. The lights flicker, then turn off. All of the power shuts down. Joe and I are both now very scared. Fortunately, nothing else happens, so we begin climbing up the stairs.

After the building stops shaking Nathaniel and Joe head back upstairs. I on the other hand keep going down for I think I hear screaming. All of the sudden the emergency lights shut off. I can see what looks to be a red glow, when it hits me. Something ran into the building. I race up to go and get the others but they are already at the room. As I get to the room I see everyone on the balcony staring at the gaping hole that lies beneath them. It looks that a passenger ferry crashed into the 178th floor and fire lips up and around the mangled mess. Luckily for us there is a slight breeze so the smoke goes behind the building. The battle is still raging on outside of the building. It is an air battle, so thankfully no Resistance troops are on the ground. Neither side appears to be gaining a clear advantage over the other. The first order has opened fire with their powerful anti-aircraft guns, which are strategically placed all over the city. There is one right on the roof of this building. Unfortunately, one X-wing fighter flies right for us and launches a proton torpedo at the gun. It impacts and explodes, destroying the top few floors of the building. All of the sudden we see some tie brigadier tanks. The last of the X-wing fighters are literally blown out of existence. Soon the building begins to shake and sink, one thought rushes into my mind THE BUILDING IS COLLAPSING! It feels like we were down the stairs in no time we made to to the 182 floor when the smell of smoke filled the stairwell. Soon the building drops down 5 feet sending all of us flying down the stairs. We make it to the 67 floor when the ear piercing noise is back and debris start crashing down the stairwell. All I see is the floor give out under us then total silence.

•—•

-Breaking news-

The newest installment of the first orders hotel blocks went down in flames yesterday. The cause was none other than the dreaded resistance fighters. The death count so far is 24270 the count is rising every minute. People are advised to stay indoors and watch for any suspicious activity. The city is in great loss from this tragedy. An eyewitness account says what happen in the fateful minutes leading up to the collapse.

" I was getting my morning coffee from galaxybucks when I heard the sound of alarms. I walk outside and see a X-wing fighter falling from the sky and smoke pouring out of the new hotel. As I run back inside I hear the worst possible sound anyone can hear the death of over 20000 people in about 45 seconds. The building comes crashing down barely missing the IGSIB , Intergalactic School for Intelligent Beings."

This was probably one of the biggest disasters to ever strike the city of coruscant. It is definitely the biggest terrorist attack by the Resistance. Now, let's hear from the city fire chief to see how the fire started.

"The first thing that happened was that the X wing fighters began engaging our TIE fighters. In the battle, a damaged TIE fighter spun out of control and crashed into the 245th floor of the building, where it exploded. This did not bring down the building. If it had only been the TIE fighter, then the building probably would have survived. Unfortunately, this was not the case. A passenger ferry, trying to get out of the battle, crashed into floor 178. This also caused the building to tip a little, and it caused multiple fires on multiple floors. Then, an X wing fighter fired a proton torpedo at an anti aircraft gun on the building's roof. The shock from the explosion was too much for the building's already frail structure integrity, and it snapped the top floors struts. The A-A gun came crashing down one of the main supporter columns and caused the collapse."

As you can hear this is a very tragic occurrence. Over 24000 people were killed and many more were injured.

We will keep you posted as we find out more about the disaster, which is now being called an attack on both the planet and the First Order.

•—•

I woke up and opened my eyes. I am lying among pieces of broken concrete and wreckage. I look around. I somehow recognize this place. We are in the stairwell. I am in total darkness, so I pull out a small flashlight. I click it on and look around. Cyrus and Joe are here too. I wake them up. By some miracle, we are uninjured or so I thought . I see a door about five feet up. We make a human ladder and pull ourselves up. The hallway is not totally destroyed, but it is still heavily damaged. We knock on the doors to make sure that there is no one around. There is no one. One of the doors is slightly open, so we walk inside the room. It is in a shambles. It looks like it was hit with blaster fire during the battle. I look out of the window, or rather, the gaping hole in the wall. I look down and see that we are on the 16th floor. We try calling for help. Eventually, we see someone come out onto the balcony his room on the apartment building directly on the other side of the street. He notices us and pulls out his communicator, presumably to call the authorities. Minutes later, a team of emergency response freighters pulls up next to us. There is a fire vehicle, an ambulance, and a police cruiser. An ambulance extends a gangway and all of us but cyrus walk onto the ambulance. They fly us to the nearest hospital.

Once I wake up there is a sharp pain in my back as I look back I see a piece of metal rebar going through my chest. As I try to sit up the pain only gets worse and worse. Nathaniel calls a paramedic over and I am rushed to the hospital. Ever since the building collapse I have had to type the journal. I am in the hospital recovering from my injuries. I don't know how much damage the piece of metal rebar did when it impaled me. Apparently it would be a miracle if I could walk in the next 41/2 months let alone walk at all. They say I could even be paralyzed from the waist down. I really don't want that to happen. I try to sit up. It hurts, but I can. I realize that I have an IV in my arm. I pull it starts squirting out and an alarm on the IV sounds. I try to walk out of the room. I make it two steps before I collapse. Nurses rush over to me. They drag me back to my bed. I try to resist, but it is futile. I see one of them pull out a hypodermic needle. They inject something into my arm, and everything goes black.

Cyrus is in the hospital. I asked to see him a few times, but he was unconscious. I was at school when I got the word that he had woken up, and that he pulled an IV out of his arm and tried to walk out of the room, but he was restrained and sedated. I feel very sorry for Cyrus. The doctors think he might be paralyzed from the waist down. I also hear that the Resistance responsible for the attack is being tracked down. The First Order is discovering that the Resistance is scattered all over the galaxy. There might even be some Resistance sympathizers on Coruscant.

It has been a month since the Incident, apparently I went into a coma. Since then I have gone into surgery about 4 times and a fifth one scheduled for next week on duoday. Apparently Nathaniel has visited me 17 times in the past 38 days. This time my IV is taped to my arm I put my hand over it but put it back down. Then it happens so suddenly, I reach over and rip out the IV and rush down the hall. I make it to the elevator when I see a group of First order Troopers visit the hospital. I take one and knock him out I put on the suit. My life changed from there. I immediately regretted it. As I walk back to my room I see Nathaniel and Joe waiting outside and a trail of blood leaving the room. I tell them "I am sorry but your friend can not see you could you please step away from the door. I will have my general give you a letter about his well being." Once they leave I walk inside and take off the armor. As I sit down in bed I look down at my legs and see that they have had metal supports in them.

Soon I realize that my bed is slowly soaking up all of the blood so I press the EM button on my call box. Nurses and doctors come rushing in. All goes black. I don't remember much after that, just bright lights and people crowded around me.

I was told by a trooper to leave Cyrus' room so when the trooper entered I slowly walked back to the reception area. The trail of blood is a very bad sign, as is the fact that Cyrus is not there. I thought he couldn't walk! Could they have taken him to a different room? Maybe but that still does not explain the blood. Something strange is going on around here. I don't know what is going on with Cyrus. Oh, well. Maybe I can visit him later. I walk up to the reception desk and ask when I can visit my brother. The receptionist says, "What is his name?" I tell her, and she says "Oh I am very sorry but Cyrus is in quarantine till tomorrow, if you come back I can schedule an arrangement.

Once I woke up It was all blurry. I try to sit up but I can't. I look down at one of my legs and see lots of wires. WIRES! A doctor soon walks in telling me the news.

"I am very sorry to inform you that we had to amputate both of your legs. Also you have been tested positive for blood poisoning. We will be doing a blood transfusion on quatorday."

I'm speechless, I asked him if anyone has visited but apparently I have been on Quarantine.A week passed and there is a slight knock on the door. I shout come in, A first order trooper enters. He gives me a letter then leaves.

Dear Cyrus,

I am pleased to inform you that your brother Nathanael will be visiting tomorrow at 2 P.M. If you need anything or would like to leave the hospital please check off the box with OTHER next to it

need assistance in room

no

need assistance out of room

wheelchair

would like to leave room

yes

would like to leave hospital

yes

require money for food , If so how much will you need.

yes ༢༥༠༠༠༕

if leaving where and why & approx time gone

yes lunch, movies, dinner. To spend time with brother. 5 hours

They finally agreed to let me visit Cyrus. And not only visit. They will be letting us go to the movies and hang out for five hours. At 2:00, I run into the hospital and into Cyrus' room. I run into Cyrus's room to see that he is asleep. That's weird. Have they not told him that I would be visiting? I decide to wake him up.

I hear someone running down the hall. I know it's Nathaniel so I play a prank on him, I act asleep. When I 'wake up' he is sitting on the bed by my feet. He tells me about what happened at school when I was gone. There were 16 tests and one scheduled for quatorday. We went out into town after the movie.

I wonder if Cyrus will ever recover. I hope he does. He was the best lightsaber fighter in the class. I am good, but nowhere near as good as he was. Suddenly I realize that we have to be back at the hospital in 20 minutes.

We have heard of your unfortunate incident at the M&M tower resort so we give you five, year long free fast passes for our newest amusement park.


	4. The Second Attack

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following

-star wars

-Levithian

-SCP containment breach

-shingeki no kyojin(Attack On Titian)

This is my first story please excuse any errors, If you have any comments or reviews please tell me. Feedback is important to make this as enjoyable as possible.

I will use Bold text for Cyrus, and regular text for Nathaniel

we have been invited to the newest amusement park M&M studios on Jakøü. I can't wait to tell Nathaniel about our new "adventure". Maybe I should ask for a inside cabin on the transport because of the last time we flew "IT" happened. Sadly for him the only business class plus cabin does not include inside cabins :(.

Cyrus told me about how the first order offered us five year fast passes to their newest amusement park on Jakøü. It appears that every time something happens, they give us more cool stuff. School is about to let out for summer, so we can go to the amusement park without having to worry about school. I wonder when the next flight for Jakøü leaves? Hopefully this starship doesn't crash like the last one. As for now, though, I have to worry about finals. Well, I don't have to worry too much. My bro and I both excel at school.

I showed Nathaniel the picture and he freaked out. he says that Jakøü had always been working on the restoration of old HUMAN entertainment. Now we will be on the newest Roller Coaster! back when everything was actually supported by its own weight not repulsor lifts. Back when they used planes, boats, cars, trains, bikes, and motorcycles. We always studied ancient civilization and about humans. They also had massive weapons capable of destroying entire populations. Humans as smart as they were, had pretty much set themselves up for "extinction" or that's what our schools want us to is surprising is now they are bringing back human culture.

Does everyone know that humans are not extinct? Speaking of humans, Joe is very excited about going to Jakøü. He keeps going on about strange people that I have never heard of. He talks about someone named Bertolt, and someone named Levi. I have never heard of any of these people.

Bertolt, Levi? Who are they, strange names at the least but why them? I like this font better so This is what I'll use instead. Now where was I? It's quarter past 02:00 and we have to leave at 03:25 in the morning for the travel. It is an entire week on a transport. The transport is to have everything that we would need for the trek to Jakøü. We are supposed to be at the spaceport at 02:45 or we won't make it through customs.

While we were in the airport they escorted us to the VIP lounge and we waited, and waited, and waited, when suddenly the loud speaker is heard blaring down in the terminal. Cyrus party of five please report to gate C257, Cyrus party of five please report to gate C257 thank you. Slowly I wheeled myself down the path leading to our gate and all I get is stares. One small girl comes up and hugs me . It was my younger sister. I see my family holding a sign at the gate

We will miss you

Cy

We will miss you

Nate

I am wheeled onto the plane and taken to my room suite, ༡༣ ཅAs I reach the the suite I realize Nathaniel will be here as well. I look around and I see joe slowly walking trying not to drop his and my bags. He has done everything to "make it up to me for crippling me" as he says it. The take-off sequence was bumpy, most likely because i have not flown in about 2 months. I hear the engines roar as we speed down the runway in the fastest ship in the universe. The ship took off without any trouble at all. I am relaxing in my room suite, 13D, when a voice comes on over the loudspeaker saying that it will only be about 5 days until we get to Jakøü. The ship soon starts to rattle as we jump into lightspeed. The cabin is now weightless and all of my stuff is floating around. I hear cyrus talking to joe about his injuries. After we went into Lightspeed they turned on zero gravity its 13:47 and we are just having lunch. Soon the familiar sound of the engine hum is back. As I look out the window, I see a dark blue whiz past. Probably a freighter. Good thing that the ship has an auto-computer that automatically plots a course around any potential obstructions. Or so we thought as the freighter rams into another in a large ball of fire and explosions. Our ship has slowed down because we have encountered space traffic. What I don't understand is that there are designated space lanes. The collision created quite a fireworks show.

Our ship is going at sub light speed because we encountered a bit of traffic. It is almost time for lunch. I venture out of my cabin and walk over to a restaurant. I order a bowl of pasta with butter. Cyrus on the other hand gets the Chicken Caesar Salad, and a bowl of Penne Alfredo. Soon we are told to go back to our cabins for the rest of the trip. The beds in the cabins were nice and comfortable. I slept for the most of the trip and Cyrus was stuck in PT the rest of the time.

Day 2 of the Flight

I wake up and look over at the clock. It says 9:37. I get up, get dressed and head to breakfast. Getting a wheelchair through a corridor of a spacecraft is not the easiest. As I am eating breakfast, a teenage Rodian comes over and introduces himself as Mason. I introduce myself and we begin talking. He says that he also goes to school at the IGSIB, but he is two grades above me. He says that he had to work for a long time to get the money for the tickets. Just about then an announcement comes over the loudspeaker. "Attention all passengers, remain where you are right now. Do not move around the ship, because we are experiencing slight turbulence . We are sorry for this inconvenience." That is fine with me. I just stay where I am in the food court for a few minutes Just about then was when the power went out.

I have just left the food court when I hear the announcement. I just shrug and sit down in the hallway. I am the only one here. So, I pull out my journal and start writing in it. After a few minutes, the lights go out in the hallway. I am very confused. At the end of the hallway is a window. I look out of the window and see that we are still in hyperspace. However, the ship seems to have lost power. Maybe only the lights in the hallway were turned off. I walk over to a nearby AC duct to see if there is any air coming out. There isn't. There is no power in the hallway. I don't know if there is just no power to this hallway or if the whole ship has lost power. I know that the announcement said to stay put, but I have to know. It couldn't hurt just to walk back to the food court. I walk into the food court, only to see that it is very dark. I can hardly see. I hear a noise coming from one of the tables. It is coming from the breakfast place. I pull a small flashlight out of my backpack and shine it at the noise. I see that it is Cyrus Talking to someone I have never met before. I run over to the table.

Nathaniel comes running over to our table. Mason introduces himself to Nathaniel, then we all start talking about school. As we are talking, I notice that the ship is slowing down. I look out of the window and see that we are exiting hyperspace. That's strange. We aren't even halfway to Jakøü yet. I glance out the window. We drop out of hyperspace, right into a giant battle. TIE fighters and X wings are locked in a battle. I hear a lot of explosions. It appears that the X-wings are targeting our ship. The ship quickly blasts off into hyperspace again. However, the lights are still off and the power is still off. We decide to explore the ship. As we are walking towards the back, we hear a strange noise. Then, the engine cut out. We hear the engine starter sputtering to try and get the monstrosity of a machine to start up again. Soon we feel a large jolt and the ship begins to move again.

This is getting strange. The ship's power is fluctuating and turning on and off. I wonder why we dropped out of hyperspace right into a huge battle. Suddenly an announcement comes over the loudspeaker system. "Attention everyone, please return to your rooms immediately and stay there until further notice. Thank you for your participation, and we are sorry for any inconvenience". It seems that we are always blessed with the worst of luck at all times. As we are making our way back to our room, we can hear a commotion going on in the hallway. I stealthily walk up to try and investigate. I see a first order storm trooper fly out from the doorway. He was shot with a blaster. I peek out of the doorway. I see a fight going on between the stormtroopers and the Resistance. The stormtroopers have wield F-11D blaster rifles, and are wearing their white uniforms. The resistance fighters have all types of blasters, and they are dressed in uniforms. In addition to Resistance fighters I also see cloaked, hooded Kage warriors wielding electrified knives. I don't know why they are against the First Order, but they look dangerous. I try to back away, but sure enough, one of the Resistance fighters spots me. He looks at me for a second, but then looks away and starts shooting at the stormtroopers again. So they aren't interested in killing everyone on board. Well, at least not for now. Suddenly the galactic anthem comes over the loudspeaker along with a message from the captain.

Attention everyone, please go back to your rooms and stay there. The ship is now under lockdown. There are Resistance fighters in the ship. Do not panic. Just return to your room.

Joe and I are running back to the room, when he hear the sound of a battle. It appears to be coming from the engine room. I peek around the corner. It appears that the Resistance fighters are trying to capture the engine room. Soon, the blaster fire stops. The Resistance has won. An announcement comes over the loudspeaker system. Attention. This is the Resistance. We have captured the ship. Do not try to resist. We will hold you prisoner until the First Order pays our ransom. The ship blasts into hyperspace. As Joe and I round the corner to the hallway that leads to our room. When we walk in, Nathaniel is already there. The TV is on, and tuned in to a news channel.

"Guys, I think that you had better watch this."He says.

I watch the screen. The reporter is reporting a breaking news story.

"Breaking news! The new Venator-class passenger ship just went missing an hour ago. The ship was carrying 7,000 passengers, along with 400 stormtroopers, from Coruscant to Jakøü. An hour ago, we lost all transmissions from the ship and it blasted off into hyperspace. 3 minutes ago, the commander at the military base in Coruscant received this video from the bridge of the Venator."

The video shows a Resistance fighter.

He says, "To the commander at the Coruscant military base. Commander, you are probably wondering where the Venator went. Well, we have it. We hijacked the ship and are holding these passengers prisoner. If you want them back, then give us 1 million credits and release every Resistance prisoner from your jail cells. Drop off the credits at these coordinates on the surface of Vanqor. 17-38-67-09. You must drop the money off there within five rotations or you will never see these prisoners again."

I wander to the bridge. I surprisingly get my wheelchair through the door. I go over to the control board and shut off the engine. Soon a transmission comes through.

"Attention. We are now sending a squadron to your location tell all passengers to go to brace sectors. If a resistance fighters try to enter the bridge shut the emergence doors and signal the alarm. Once the alarm is sounded the entire galaxy will know your exact location. We will be arriving shortly with a reinforcement squadron of fighters and troopers to your current location. Do not be alarmed. We are right behind you."

I think that Cyrus is on the bridge but I can't be sure. Joe and I are just sitting around in our room when the announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"Hello?! I have successfully gotten into the bridge. If anyone tries to enter you will cause the death of 7000 people. the first order is on its way and should be here in 3 hours. If you need medical assistance go to the med bay. Stay in your rooms if possible. I can not answer any questions i am just relaying this message take up arms and stay strong."

The message was heard echoing throughout the halls. Soon resistance fighters can be heard running up the hall to the bridge door so I hit the emergency lock on the door also turning on the silent alarm.

After hearing the message, I hear resistance fighters running to the bridge. I hear them talking outside the door. I listen in. "I wonder which one of these passengers got onto the bridge?" "It's just one guy, it can't be too hard to take him." "Yeah, but he has access to the whole ship's controls. If he knows his way around, then who knows what kind of traps he has set." "Well then, let's break into the bridge then." "Right. You got the grenade launcher, right?" "Yeah. All right. Ready, aim, fire!" Right about then I heard a huge explosion. And felt the heat across my skin as the fire sprinklers start drenching whoever is outside. I hear shouts and blaster fire. One of the resistance fighters yells into a comlink for reinforcements. "Backup! We need backup! Get some of your warriors down to the bridge!" For now, the two sides are locked in a battle. It appears that a few stormtroopers who were hiding came and recaptured the bridge. Now both sides are ducking behind cover and firing at each other. I hear people running down the hall. More of those warriors, I thought. I was right. They ran down the hall into the battle. They started throwing their knives at the stormtroopers. Soon the battle is finished. The resistance has won.

Soon we hear their voices again.

"That was a close one." "Yeah, it sure was." "All right! We need you guys divided up into platoons of 10, with one Kage warrior in each group. All of you guys need to search this ship. Split up so you can cover more ground. I want every room, every hallway, every maintenance closet checked! If you do run into some enemies, contact us for reinforcements. Alright everyone, move out."

I can hear a platoon coming towards us. They try to ram the door knocking it out of its guide tracks. They casually enter looking for me, but I have locked myself in the Emergency control room that is only accessible from the bridge. Lucky for me the Emergency control room is inaccessible if the silent alarm is sounded from the inside. I pull up the security cameras and see the men trying to start the ship back up again. They can be seen trying to force open multiple different doors. They hear Cyrus's wheelchair's brakes clicking. They walk over to the door. "Ready! Aim! FIRE!


	5. The Great Excape

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following

-star wars

-Levithian

-SCP containment breach

-shingeki no kyojin(Attack On Titian)

This is my first story please excuse any errors, If you have any comments or reviews please tell me. Feedback is important to make this as enjoyable as possible. I will use Bold text for Cyrus, and regular text for Nathaniel

The fire alarm can be heard echoing throughout the ship, but the door doesn't give. I hear them talking outside. "Hmm. That's strange. OK, add more explosives!" Another huge explosion. "Yay! We are definitely making progress. One more huge blast ought to do it. Add 10 blocks of explosive!" We go to the very back of the room and take cover. Then, the door blows up in a huge explosion. The flames come within 5 feet of us. The ship rapidly slows down, throwing us forward. The emergency stop was activated and the general mayday call was programed to sound.

"Attention please, Attention please, Attention please. The signal you have just heard Indicates that you should immediately report to your muster stations. All handicapped will receive help from crew on how to get to your designated muster station. The next announcement is just for crew. Code 13, Code 19, Code 35, Code 41, stellte bitte bis 129,547" ein

„Schicken Sie gepanzertes Bataillon zu jeder Musterungsstation und fahren Sie in mit einem Graben umgebenden Verfahren fort. Lassen Sie keine Widerstandskämpfer innerhalb 100 Meter Ihres Standorts. Töten Sie alle Widerstandskämpfer und halten Sie alle vermuteten Kämpfer verantwortlich, aber vergewissern Sie sich, Misstrauen nicht aufzuwerfen. Wenn Sie sie zum Sektor ALP253FYC nehmen. Erinnern Sie sich, an wenn Sie zerstören Ihren Transponder und Schalter auf Ihrem Zielleuchtfeuer gefangen genommen werden.

Im able to squawk the transmission

Code 13, Code 19, Code 35, Code 41, please set to 129.547"

"Send armored battalion to each muster station and proceed in ditching procedures. Let no resistance fighters within 100 meters of your location. Kill all resistance fighters and hold all suspected fighters accountable, but make sure to not raise suspicion. If you do take them to sector ALP253FYC. Remember if you are captured destroy your transponder and switch on your homing beacon.

As I am cowering behind a few storage crates, I hear the resistance general coming. I hear him yelling at the patrol. "What did you dumbasses do?! You've damaged the controls! The ship is losing all power! What exactly were you thinking?" "Well, um, sir, there were people in there! I could swear there were!" "You idiots! There was probably no one in there. And if there was, well, they're dead now! The explosion must have killed them. Now come on! We are regrouping in the food court." They leave. "Alright," I say. "Now how do we get out of here?" There are flames covering the bridge. They stop about 5 feet away from us. Behind us is a window to space. I see a planet out there. We are falling, being pulled down by its gravity. Meanwhile, I look around. Between us and the door is 35 feet of 5 foot tall flames. I have an idea. I look over at the wall and see the fire alarm pull station. Co2 foam is pouring out of the emergency ports. The flames are going down. I go over and see how badly the controls were damaged. The controls are totally destroyed. The control panels were either blown clean off, melted, or not responding. I can see the flashing lights of the police slowly growing when one of the cruisers fly 100 meters away from the bridge. I close the emergency blast doors throughout the ship. As the doors slowly close I can hear people shouting. "Hurry! The little bastard is still there! I knew it." The door finally shuts and gunfire is thrown at it. The fighters are waiting right outside when the orbit alarm sounds. The main engines fire up to full and we are all thrown across the room.

We can feel the heat of the engines warming up the cold and dark ship when the power turns back on. The police can be seen boarding the ship and gunfire blasting across many levels. The police dive the command to ditch. I rush to the bridges escape pod after helping Cyrus into his own. Well guess who is waiting for us

"You must be Nathanael . We have been told a lot about you. My name is Levi."

"Sup. Bertolt is the name. You must be?"

"Nathaniel"

"So how was your flight. I've been stuck with Levi. Damn! how much cleaning can a man do in 3 days? Way too much if you ask me. Now where's that Cyrus person who you were talking about? He has to at least say hi to his brother. Where is he don't tell me he hurt himself again."

"Excuse me at least I don't live in a pigsty. A man should be clean and ready for everything. Now where is Cyrus is talked about greatly on our planet. Sadly we are plagued by giant creatures that eat us. They seem to resemble the ancient human's body structure but GIANT!" We call them 巨大な男を食べる生き物 or Kyodaina otoko o taberu ikimono" I hear Levi shout from the back.

Wow. That sounds terrifying

"BERTOLT! Who stole my charger?" Levi comes running into the pod as the ship started to drift into deep space. He knocks Bertolt onto the seat and won't let go of him.

"Whoa! Levi! Calm down, man! Let go of me! I didn't take your charger!"

"Hell no you always steal my stuff even if you didn't why is it in your bag. "

The pod launches into space we all are thrown back into our seats. It was probably 4 hours before we decided it was time to go to sleep. With me standing at 150cm I could easily fit into the bed. Bertolt on the other hand was cramped at a 185cm. He was so tall his feet stuck out of the bottom of the bed so that what we had to smell all night.

Levi was lucky he was short so he easily fit into the beds not made for giants like bertolt . Levi finally cut him a break when he realized it was Eren who stole his stuff. Soon it was time for us to get up. I drag Levi out of bed and we begin to make breakfast. As I begin cooking he gets into the surprisingly large shower. It is amazing that the pod has as much luxury as it does. Showers, food, cooking. It is designed to survive for weeks, maybe months, in deep space. It has an oxygenation that extracts the oxygen from the carbon dioxide so we can breathe.

This pod has every thing we need but one thing. Cleaning supplies. I feel if I Have to sleep through Bertolt's feet again I will personally kill him. The pod is quite big; it fits all 4 of us comfortably. Joe and Cyrus decided to take separate pods cyrus apparently took a handicapped pod. The pod has a communications system, so we try to make contact with someone. Levi though to himself

Nathaniel is messing around with the radio for a while until after 30 minutes, we get something. Bertolt gives a distress signal with our coordinates. The radio sputters, and then says "We'll be right there."

Once we saw what was approaching us we jumped with joy.

The ship pulled right up to the pod. They connected with the airlock. We could hear the door opening. Then, they stepped through the door. Pirates. 3 of them. It appears that in trying to contact the First Order, we ended up contacting Weequay pirates. One of them pointed a blaster at us while the others searched the ship.

"Nothing of value here!" One of them said.

"Hmm," said the one holding us at gunpoint.

"Well, even if we didn't find any riches, we can still make a profit off of this. Now tell me," he said to us.

"Where are you from?"

We all said our homeworlds.

"Hmm… Well, I don't know how much Shingashima will pay for you two, but if you two are from Coruscant, then the First Order will pay a lot for you! Wait a minute, you must be from that ship that the Resistance hijacked. Come on. Let's take them back to the base and see what Hondscio thinks."

Captured by pirates. How humiliating. Oh well. It could be worse, I guess. We could have been captured by the Resistance. Soon we arrive at the pirates' base. It is on Florrum, a planet close to Vanqor. Soon we are brought before the pirates' leader. The pirate who captured us explains things to him. He calls him

"Hondscio."

"Hmm," Hondscio says.

"Well, we will send a transmission to the Resistance and see how much they'll pay."

"But sir, why not the First Order?" The pirate asks, confused.

Hondscio laughs. "Hahaha. If we tried to ransom these people to the First Order, they would send a huge army here and wipe us out. That's one of the things I learned from Hondo, my father. Never ransom to the big guys."

Unbelievable. We escaped from the Resistance, and where do we find ourselves now? Sitting in a pirate cell while they talk to the Resistance about a ransom. Finally, after two days, a pirate comes into the cell wielding a blaster rifle. "Get up. The Resistance is here, and Hondscio would like to speak to you personally." We get up and the pirate leads us into a room. We walk through the door. Ugh the room is dusty and smells of rotten food. I need to teach these people a thing or two about cleanliness.

"Now, which of you scum are from coruscant? Oh just you Nathaniel. Well lets see how much the resistance will pay for you." Hondscio gets up and says in his quiet voice.

"Hello this is Hondscio. I have two escapees from the ship you took we will be at your current location shortly."

Ha what they don't know is the First order has the ship.

After another 3 days we finally hear the ship come to a stop. I look out the small window we are given and see a First Order star destroyer waiting for us. The tractor beam starts pulling us towards it. We hear a knock on the door to our cell. "Who is it?" The first order stand back we are ramming down the door. Does anyone inside need any medical assistance? "No. Everyone Get Down!" The door flies off of its hinges and comes down with a loud crash. A phasma class storm trooped was waiting in the doorway.

Oh thank Goodness. I went up and hugged the CLEAN storm trooper. She just stood there. Soon we were escorted out of the pirate ship. Looked kind of like the millennia eagle or something like that. The phasma trooper talks into her comlink.

"Yes. Yes, I have them. Ok. Got it. But what should I do with the ship? Ok."

She turns to us. "Come with me, please."

She leads us to the bridge of the ship. The commander introduces himself as Commander Hux.

"I am sorry for all your inconveniences. Wow. Your ship was hijacked, and you got kidnapped by pirates. Your trip sure went bad fast. But I have got one question for you guys. The pirate that captured you, what was his name?"

"Hondscio" I interrupt.

"Oh, I see," said the commander.

"I should have known that Hondscio was behind this! He is always doing stuff like that. Just like his father, Hondo. You ever heard of Hondo Ohnaka? He was very powerful during the Clone Wars. He also helped the Rebels against the Empire. Hondscio is his son. Well, that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are safe".

Finally Reiner and Bertolt are reunited and safe. We have known each other since we were really young. I like to think of us being more than friends. It's just I feel different around him. We were sent to the rehab room with the others. I see someone being wheeled in on a stretcher behind us. He looks awfully similar to someone I know. I let it be nothing of importance. We are told to go wash up and get our suits on.

We see the pirate ship as they are leaving. The main batteries of the star destroyer aim. The pirates ship explodes because it was apparently filled with an explosive gas. It doesn't even take a half salvo to obliterate the entire thing. The group was noticing that Nathaniel was looking extremely sad lately. They all knew he hasn't found his brother but we put it behind us, he is taking it worse. Probably because we have been at college at Shiganshina and he was still in his last years of high school on coruscant. Nathanael's friends have thier own problems though. Levi is going insane because he was put in a room with me. I mean what is so bad we get extra large beds.

"I can't believe that I got put in a room with Bertolt! I have spent the last week cooped up in an escape pod with him! Oh well. The important thing is that the first order has found us. Maybe now I can get back to Shiganshina, or that's what I thought. "

We are all being sent to Coruscant for further interrogation. We are staying in some 10 star hotel that was just renovated. Joe seems a bit nervous. I wonder why. I always catch him looking out the window. What is he looking for? Whenever I ask him about it he always just says

"It's nothing." Curious, I do some research.

It turns out that this very hotel was destroyed by the First Order a few months ago in a battle. Bertholt has been seeming down along with Nathaniel ever since we lost cyrus.

I have a bad feeling about this. I know it is probably ridiculous, but I am scared of hotels after it happened. Why did they have to put us in this hotel? Out of all the hotels in coruscant, why this one?

It's been about two months since anything has happened. We have not heard from Cyrus,we are getting nervous. All of a sudden, we feel a tremor in the ground and hear an explosion. Joe starts to panic. He says "It's happening again!" We don't know what he means by that. Bertolt turns on the TV and turns on the news just as there is a breaking news flash.

-Breaking news-

"Breaking News from the Underground! A bomb was set off in Sector E-40 by Resistance troops. It was probably intended to cause a total collapse in that sector, destroying the First Order's TIE fighter hangar and the newly rebuilt 10 star hotel. Thankfully, the bomb was not powerful enough, but it still caused substantial damage to the support columns. A key witness gives her story. We were on our way up to see the new airship ######### when we feel what seems to be wind. All of the sudden we are told to enter the Emergency Stairwells. We saw fire flying past the window as we were rushed to ground level. Once we were outside we were greeted with the ########## ballast soaking all of us and our belongings"- Now the other Breaking News is the brand new Leviathan will be docking at the Hotels Mooring Mast M-17 and the new Venator will be at Mooring Mast M-38- Thank you tom, Our economy has been booming ever since, -"

•—•

The Tv suddenly shuts off. So do the lights. "Umm what's going on?" I hear Bertolt say. Suddenly the TV turns back on. There is nothing but static, until it suddenly clears up into a picture of a Quarren whom I immediately recognize as Zander Jangi Jughashvili the head of the resistance.

\Deryn's POV\

The Leviathan slowly makes its descent as the winches slowly pull it down to the ground screaming as the ropes pull a hard fight. Capitan Hanji says that venting the hydrogen in the city is dangerous, for there are elektrikal power plänts producing powër for the corresponding buildings. Soon we are approaching the mooring mast when we see the large building next to us go black. We see flashing lights when the captain realizes what is going on. The ballasts are emptied and the Leviathan begins to rise. We can hear the screaming of the people on the ground whom had just gotten soaked by the ballast. All of a sudden, there are strange ships flying around us. They have two huge wings and a little pod in the center. "Those are Twin Ion Engine fighters,," the captain says. We continue on with our descent even with those annoying little ships buzzing around like flies That found a piece of meat dropped on the ground.

The building goes black and the mooring alarm goes off when an announcement is heard echoing throughout the entire building. "Увага , увага , увага ... Все Кадрова які знаходяться за межами , будь ласка проінструктувати жителів і гостей всередині негайно.Увага , увага , увага ... Все Кадрова які знаходяться за межами , будь ласка проінструктувати жителів і гостей всередині негайно.Увага , увага , увага ... Все Кадрова які знаходяться за межами , будь ласка проінструктувати жителів і гостей всередині негайно." "Увага , увага , увага , сигнал ви тільки що чули тільки вказали причал тривоги , будь ласка , утримайтеся від використання зовнішніх об'єктів і балкони . Будь ласка , закрийте всі вікна і штормові віконниці . Чи не виходити з готелю до подальшого повідомлення . Дякуємо Вам за співпрацю і насолоджуватися іншою частиною Вашого перебування в M & M курортів . Повторюю , Увага , Увага , Увага , сигнал ви тільки що чули тільки вказали швартування тривогу , будь ласка , утримайтеся від використання зовнішніх об'єктів і балкони . Будь ласка , закрийте всі вікна і штормові віконниці . Чи не виходити з готелю до подальшого повідомлення . Дякуємо Вам за співпрацю і насолоджуватися іншою частиною Вашого перебування в M & M курортів . Дякую"

"Attention , attention , attention ... Personnel which are outside , please instruct the inhabitants and guests inside , attention , attention ... Personnel which are outside , please instruct the inhabitants and guests inside immediately. Attention , attention , attention ... Personnel which are outside , please instruct the inhabitants and guests inside immediately." "Attention, Attention, Attention, the signal you just heard just indicated a mooring alarm, please refrain from using outside facilities and balconies. Please shut all windows and storm shutters. Do not leave the hotel until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy the rest of your stay at M&M resorts. I REPEAT, Attention, Attention, Attention, the signal you just heard just indicated a mooring alarm, please refrain from using outside facilities and balconies. Please shut all windows and storm shutters. Do not leave the hotel until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy the rest of your stay at M&M resorts. Thank you"

I hear the announcement and am puzzled. It seems to be in something besides Clanker or Darwinist. The Leviathan is soon to be finally moored and we can see the planet. It took a while for the Leviathan to make its way all the way here from Shiganshina. I think it was 50,000 Pz or 112,500 Km. It took us 145 days, with stops along the way. We pass the hotel as the captain vents more Hydrogen. Those annoying little ships keep on buzzing around us. They try to send out a message, but we can't understand them, so we keep on going. What's odd is that they just don't use sophmore flags to communicate. I look over and see that the TIE fighters are equipped with blasters. I certainly hope that they have the sense not to use them with all of the hydrogen we have been letting out. That would be a disaster, and it would probably destroy a lot of their city.

[Hotel]

I really want to open some of the storm shutters to see what is going on out side. It sounds like rushing water, but I can't hear the water hit the ground. As I open the storm shutters I am greeted by the biggest thing I have seen inside the atmosphere. I wonder what it is called when I see large black letters on the side of the gondola. LEVIATHAN. I'm not sure what it is, but it is the biggest ship that I have ever seen. I smell what seems to be a flammable substance, which could set the entire ship aflame. What really scares me is the mass of swarming things around it. What I don't understand is unlike zeppelins this ship is not symmetrical, when It hits me, It's a Darwinist creation. Usually they are military rumors but here one is. A living airship.

[Leviathian]

The ballast alarms sound as the Leviathan slowly makes its approach to the mooring mast. As I am taking in all the sights of the city from the ventral flank of the airship I notice a dark figure in the night. His silhouette was outlined by the lights of what seem to be a room. As the Leviathan is connecting the lines to the mooring tower a gust of wind starts to swing the mighty airship around into the headwinds. I see the person joined with another on the wrap-around balcony running to catch up with the ship. They are swinging their arms. I see them lift up two dark shapes each. "They are sophomore flags!" After I make this astounding discovery I send a message lizard to the bridge with a message. " Capitain this is Deryn reporting from Starboard Ventral Flank 11, There are people on the building relaying messages. Messages are on letter enclosed on separate carrier lizard. End message."

I hope you enjoyed my little publishing spree, I have exhausted all of my saved up work. I will be free writing from now on so the updates will be hopefully twice a week. I would love to hear feedback of what you think so far and any changes that could benefit the story so far. I have a busy scedule so Updates might be once a week or even every other week.


	6. The Crews Arrival

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following

-star wars

-Levithian

-SCP containment breach

-shingeki no kyojin(Attack On Titian)

This is my first story please excuse any errors, If you have any comments or reviews please tell me. Feedback is important to make this as enjoyable as possible. I will use Bold text for Cyrus, and regular text for Nathaniel

The fire alarm can be heard echoing throughout the ship, but the door doesn't give. I hear them talking outside. "Hmm. That's strange. OK, add more explosives!" Another huge explosion. "Yay! We are definitely making progress. One more huge blast ought to do it. Add 10 blocks of explosive!" We go to the very back of the room and take cover. Then, the door blows up in a huge explosion. The flames come within 5 feet of us. The ship rapidly slows down, throwing us forward. The emergency stop was activated and the general mayday call was programed to sound.

"Attention please, Attention please, Attention please. The signal you have just heard Indicates that you should immediately report to your muster stations. All handicapped will receive help from crew on how to get to your designated muster station. The next announcement is just for crew. Code 13, Code 19, Code 35, Code 41, stellte bitte bis 129,547" ein

„Schicken Sie gepanzertes Bataillon zu jeder Musterungsstation und fahren Sie in mit einem Graben umgebenden Verfahren fort. Lassen Sie keine Widerstandskämpfer innerhalb 100 Meter Ihres Standorts. Töten Sie alle Widerstandskämpfer und halten Sie alle vermuteten Kämpfer verantwortlich, aber vergewissern Sie sich, Misstrauen nicht aufzuwerfen. Wenn Sie sie zum Sektor ALP253FYC nehmen. Erinnern Sie sich, an wenn Sie zerstören Ihren Transponder und Schalter auf Ihrem Zielleuchtfeuer gefangen genommen werden.

Im able to squawk the transmission

Code 13, Code 19, Code 35, Code 41, please set to 129.547"

"Send armored battalion to each muster station and proceed in ditching procedures. Let no resistance fighters within 100 meters of your location. Kill all resistance fighters and hold all suspected fighters accountable, but make sure to not raise suspicion. If you do take them to sector ALP253FYC. Remember if you are captured destroy your transponder and switch on your homing beacon.

As I am cowering behind a few storage crates, I hear the resistance general coming. I hear him yelling at the patrol. "What did you dumbasses do?! You've damaged the controls! The ship is losing all power! What exactly were you thinking?" "Well, um, sir, there were people in there! I could swear there were!" "You idiots! There was probably no one in there. And if there was, well, they're dead now! The explosion must have killed them. Now come on! We are regrouping in the food court." They leave. "Alright," I say. "Now how do we get out of here?" There are flames covering the bridge. They stop about 5 feet away from us. Behind us is a window to space. I see a planet out there. We are falling, being pulled down by its gravity. Meanwhile, I look around. Between us and the door is 35 feet of 5 foot tall flames. I have an idea. I look over at the wall and see the fire alarm pull station. Co2 foam is pouring out of the emergency ports. The flames are going down. I go over and see how badly the controls were damaged. The controls are totally destroyed. The control panels were either blown clean off, melted, or not responding. I can see the flashing lights of the police slowly growing when one of the cruisers fly 100 meters away from the bridge. I close the emergency blast doors throughout the ship. As the doors slowly close I can hear people shouting. "Hurry! The little bastard is still there! I knew it." The door finally shuts and gunfire is thrown at it. The fighters are waiting right outside when the orbit alarm sounds. The main engines fire up to full and we are all thrown across the room.

We can feel the heat of the engines warming up the cold and dark ship when the power turns back on. The police can be seen boarding the ship and gunfire blasting across many levels. The police dive the command to ditch. I rush to the bridges escape pod after helping Cyrus into his own. Well guess who is waiting for us

"You must be Nathanael . We have been told a lot about you. My name is Levi."

"Sup. Bertolt is the name. You must be?"

"Nathaniel"

"So how was your flight. I've been stuck with Levi. Damn! how much cleaning can a man do in 3 days? Way too much if you ask me. Now where's that Cyrus person who you were talking about? He has to at least say hi to his brother. Where is he don't tell me he hurt himself again."

"Excuse me at least I don't live in a pigsty. A man should be clean and ready for everything. Now where is Cyrus is talked about greatly on our planet. Sadly we are plagued by giant creatures that eat us. They seem to resemble the ancient human's body structure but GIANT!" We call them 巨大な男を食べる生き物 or Kyodaina otoko o taberu ikimono" I hear Levi shout from the back.

Wow. That sounds terrifying

"BERTOLT! Who stole my charger?" Levi comes running into the pod as the ship started to drift into deep space. He knocks Bertolt onto the seat and won't let go of him.

"Whoa! Levi! Calm down, man! Let go of me! I didn't take your charger!"

"Hell no you always steal my stuff even if you didn't why is it in your bag. "

The pod launches into space we all are thrown back into our seats. It was probably 4 hours before we decided it was time to go to sleep. With me standing at 150cm I could easily fit into the bed. Bertolt on the other hand was cramped at a 185cm. He was so tall his feet stuck out of the bottom of the bed so that what we had to smell all night.

Levi was lucky he was short so he easily fit into the beds not made for giants like bertolt . Levi finally cut him a break when he realized it was Eren who stole his stuff. Soon it was time for us to get up. I drag Levi out of bed and we begin to make breakfast. As I begin cooking he gets into the surprisingly large shower. It is amazing that the pod has as much luxury as it does. Showers, food, cooking. It is designed to survive for weeks, maybe months, in deep space. It has an oxygenation that extracts the oxygen from the carbon dioxide so we can breathe.

This pod has every thing we need but one thing. Cleaning supplies. I feel if I Have to sleep through Bertolt's feet again I will personally kill him. The pod is quite big; it fits all 4 of us comfortably. Joe and Cyrus decided to take separate pods cyrus apparently took a handicapped pod. The pod has a communications system, so we try to make contact with someone. Levi though to himself

Nathaniel is messing around with the radio for a while until after 30 minutes, we get something. Bertolt gives a distress signal with our coordinates. The radio sputters, and then says "We'll be right there."

Once we saw what was approaching us we jumped with joy.

The ship pulled right up to the pod. They connected with the airlock. We could hear the door opening. Then, they stepped through the door. Pirates. 3 of them. It appears that in trying to contact the First Order, we ended up contacting Weequay pirates. One of them pointed a blaster at us while the others searched the ship.

"Nothing of value here!" One of them said.

"Hmm," said the one holding us at gunpoint.

"Well, even if we didn't find any riches, we can still make a profit off of this. Now tell me," he said to us.

"Where are you from?"

We all said our homeworlds.

"Hmm… Well, I don't know how much Shingashima will pay for you two, but if you two are from Coruscant, then the First Order will pay a lot for you! Wait a minute, you must be from that ship that the Resistance hijacked. Come on. Let's take them back to the base and see what Hondscio thinks."

Captured by pirates. How humiliating. Oh well. It could be worse, I guess. We could have been captured by the Resistance. Soon we arrive at the pirates' base. It is on Florrum, a planet close to Vanqor. Soon we are brought before the pirates' leader. The pirate who captured us explains things to him. He calls him

"Hondscio."

"Hmm," Hondscio says.

"Well, we will send a transmission to the Resistance and see how much they'll pay."

"But sir, why not the First Order?" The pirate asks, confused.

Hondscio laughs. "Hahaha. If we tried to ransom these people to the First Order, they would send a huge army here and wipe us out. That's one of the things I learned from Hondo, my father. Never ransom to the big guys."

Unbelievable. We escaped from the Resistance, and where do we find ourselves now? Sitting in a pirate cell while they talk to the Resistance about a ransom. Finally, after two days, a pirate comes into the cell wielding a blaster rifle. "Get up. The Resistance is here, and Hondscio would like to speak to you personally." We get up and the pirate leads us into a room. We walk through the door. Ugh the room is dusty and smells of rotten food. I need to teach these people a thing or two about cleanliness.

"Now, which of you scum are from coruscant? Oh just you Nathaniel. Well lets see how much the resistance will pay for you." Hondscio gets up and says in his quiet voice.

"Hello this is Hondscio. I have two escapees from the ship you took we will be at your current location shortly."

Ha what they don't know is the First order has the ship.

After another 3 days we finally hear the ship come to a stop. I look out the small window we are given and see a First Order star destroyer waiting for us. The tractor beam starts pulling us towards it. We hear a knock on the door to our cell. "Who is it?" The first order stand back we are ramming down the door. Does anyone inside need any medical assistance? "No. Everyone Get Down!" The door flies off of its hinges and comes down with a loud crash. A phasma class storm trooped was waiting in the doorway.

Oh thank Goodness. I went up and hugged the CLEAN storm trooper. She just stood there. Soon we were escorted out of the pirate ship. Looked kind of like the millennia eagle or something like that. The phasma trooper talks into her comlink.

"Yes. Yes, I have them. Ok. Got it. But what should I do with the ship? Ok."

She turns to us. "Come with me, please."

She leads us to the bridge of the ship. The commander introduces himself as Commander Hux.

"I am sorry for all your inconveniences. Wow. Your ship was hijacked, and you got kidnapped by pirates. Your trip sure went bad fast. But I have got one question for you guys. The pirate that captured you, what was his name?"

"Hondscio" I interrupt.

"Oh, I see," said the commander.

"I should have known that Hondscio was behind this! He is always doing stuff like that. Just like his father, Hondo. You ever heard of Hondo Ohnaka? He was very powerful during the Clone Wars. He also helped the Rebels against the Empire. Hondscio is his son. Well, that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are safe".

Finally Reiner and Bertolt are reunited and safe. We have known each other since we were really young. I like to think of us being more than friends. It's just I feel different around him. We were sent to the rehab room with the others. I see someone being wheeled in on a stretcher behind us. He looks awfully similar to someone I know. I let it be nothing of importance. We are told to go wash up and get our suits on.

We see the pirate ship as they are leaving. The main batteries of the star destroyer aim. The pirates ship explodes because it was apparently filled with an explosive gas. It doesn't even take a half salvo to obliterate the entire thing. The group was noticing that Nathaniel was looking extremely sad lately. They all knew he hasn't found his brother but we put it behind us, he is taking it worse. Probably because we have been at college at Shiganshina and he was still in his last years of high school on coruscant. Nathanael's friends have thier own problems though. Levi is going insane because he was put in a room with me. I mean what is so bad we get extra large beds.

"I can't believe that I got put in a room with Bertolt! I have spent the last week cooped up in an escape pod with him! Oh well. The important thing is that the first order has found us. Maybe now I can get back to Shiganshina, or that's what I thought. "

We are all being sent to Coruscant for further interrogation. We are staying in some 10 star hotel that was just renovated. Joe seems a bit nervous. I wonder why. I always catch him looking out the window. What is he looking for? Whenever I ask him about it he always just says

"It's nothing." Curious, I do some research.

It turns out that this very hotel was destroyed by the First Order a few months ago in a battle. Bertholt has been seeming down along with Nathaniel ever since we lost cyrus.

I have a bad feeling about this. I know it is probably ridiculous, but I am scared of hotels after it happened. Why did they have to put us in this hotel? Out of all the hotels in coruscant, why this one?

It's been about two months since anything has happened. We have not heard from Cyrus,we are getting nervous. All of a sudden, we feel a tremor in the ground and hear an explosion. Joe starts to panic. He says "It's happening again!" We don't know what he means by that. Bertolt turns on the TV and turns on the news just as there is a breaking news flash.

-Breaking news-

"Breaking News from the Underground! A bomb was set off in Sector E-40 by Resistance troops. It was probably intended to cause a total collapse in that sector, destroying the First Order's TIE fighter hangar and the newly rebuilt 10 star hotel. Thankfully, the bomb was not powerful enough, but it still caused substantial damage to the support columns. A key witness gives her story. We were on our way up to see the new airship ######### when we feel what seems to be wind. All of the sudden we are told to enter the Emergency Stairwells. We saw fire flying past the window as we were rushed to ground level. Once we were outside we were greeted with the ########## ballast soaking all of us and our belongings"- Now the other Breaking News is the brand new Leviathan will be docking at the Hotels Mooring Mast M-17 and the new Venator will be at Mooring Mast M-38- Thank you tom, Our economy has been booming ever since, -"

•—•

The Tv suddenly shuts off. So do the lights. "Umm what's going on?" I hear Bertolt say. Suddenly the TV turns back on. There is nothing but static, until it suddenly clears up into a picture of a Quarren whom I immediately recognize as Zander Jangi Jughashvili the head of the resistance.

\Deryn's POV\

The Leviathan slowly makes its descent as the winches slowly pull it down to the ground screaming as the ropes pull a hard fight. Capitan Hanji says that venting the hydrogen in the city is dangerous, for there are elektrikal power plänts producing powër for the corresponding buildings. Soon we are approaching the mooring mast when we see the large building next to us go black. We see flashing lights when the captain realizes what is going on. The ballasts are emptied and the Leviathan begins to rise. We can hear the screaming of the people on the ground whom had just gotten soaked by the ballast. All of a sudden, there are strange ships flying around us. They have two huge wings and a little pod in the center. "Those are Twin Ion Engine fighters,," the captain says. We continue on with our descent even with those annoying little ships buzzing around like flies That found a piece of meat dropped on the ground.

The building goes black and the mooring alarm goes off when an announcement is heard echoing throughout the entire building. "Увага , увага , увага ... Все Кадрова які знаходяться за межами , будь ласка проінструктувати жителів і гостей всередині негайно.Увага , увага , увага ... Все Кадрова які знаходяться за межами , будь ласка проінструктувати жителів і гостей всередині негайно.Увага , увага , увага ... Все Кадрова які знаходяться за межами , будь ласка проінструктувати жителів і гостей всередині негайно." "Увага , увага , увага , сигнал ви тільки що чули тільки вказали причал тривоги , будь ласка , утримайтеся від використання зовнішніх об'єктів і балкони . Будь ласка , закрийте всі вікна і штормові віконниці . Чи не виходити з готелю до подальшого повідомлення . Дякуємо Вам за співпрацю і насолоджуватися іншою частиною Вашого перебування в M & M курортів . Повторюю , Увага , Увага , Увага , сигнал ви тільки що чули тільки вказали швартування тривогу , будь ласка , утримайтеся від використання зовнішніх об'єктів і балкони . Будь ласка , закрийте всі вікна і штормові віконниці . Чи не виходити з готелю до подальшого повідомлення . Дякуємо Вам за співпрацю і насолоджуватися іншою частиною Вашого перебування в M & M курортів . Дякую"

"Attention , attention , attention ... Personnel which are outside , please instruct the inhabitants and guests inside , attention , attention ... Personnel which are outside , please instruct the inhabitants and guests inside immediately. Attention , attention , attention ... Personnel which are outside , please instruct the inhabitants and guests inside immediately." "Attention, Attention, Attention, the signal you just heard just indicated a mooring alarm, please refrain from using outside facilities and balconies. Please shut all windows and storm shutters. Do not leave the hotel until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy the rest of your stay at M&M resorts. I REPEAT, Attention, Attention, Attention, the signal you just heard just indicated a mooring alarm, please refrain from using outside facilities and balconies. Please shut all windows and storm shutters. Do not leave the hotel until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy the rest of your stay at M&M resorts. Thank you"

I hear the announcement and am puzzled. It seems to be in something besides Clanker or Darwinist. The Leviathan is soon to be finally moored and we can see the planet. It took a while for the Leviathan to make its way all the way here from Shiganshina. I think it was 50,000 Pz or 112,500 Km. It took us 145 days, with stops along the way. We pass the hotel as the captain vents more Hydrogen. Those annoying little ships keep on buzzing around us. They try to send out a message, but we can't understand them, so we keep on going. What's odd is that they just don't use sophmore flags to communicate. I look over and see that the TIE fighters are equipped with blasters. I certainly hope that they have the sense not to use them with all of the hydrogen we have been letting out. That would be a disaster, and it would probably destroy a lot of their city.

[Hotel]

I really want to open some of the storm shutters to see what is going on out side. It sounds like rushing water, but I can't hear the water hit the ground. As I open the storm shutters I am greeted by the biggest thing I have seen inside the atmosphere. I wonder what it is called when I see large black letters on the side of the gondola. LEVIATHAN. I'm not sure what it is, but it is the biggest ship that I have ever seen. I smell what seems to be a flammable substance, which could set the entire ship aflame. What really scares me is the mass of swarming things around it. What I don't understand is unlike zeppelins this ship is not symmetrical, when It hits me, It's a Darwinist creation. Usually they are military rumors but here one is. A living airship.

[Leviathian]

The ballast alarms sound as the Leviathan slowly makes its approach to the mooring mast. As I am taking in all the sights of the city from the ventral flank of the airship I notice a dark figure in the night. His silhouette was outlined by the lights of what seem to be a room. As the Leviathan is connecting the lines to the mooring tower a gust of wind starts to swing the mighty airship around into the headwinds. I see the person joined with another on the wrap-around balcony running to catch up with the ship. They are swinging their arms. I see them lift up two dark shapes each. "They are sophomore flags!" After I make this astounding discovery I send a message lizard to the bridge with a message. " Capitain this is Deryn reporting from Starboard Ventral Flank 11, There are people on the building relaying messages. Messages are on letter enclosed on separate carrier lizard. End message."

I hope you enjoyed my little publishing spree, I have exhausted all of my saved up work. I will be free writing from now on so the updates will be hopefully twice a week. I would love to hear feedback of what you think so far and any changes that could benefit the story so far. I have a busy scedule so Updates might be once a week or even every other week.


	7. The Weapons Arrival

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following

-star wars

-Levithian

-SCP containment breach

-shingeki no kyojin(Attack On Titian)

This is my first story please excuse any errors, If you have any comments or reviews please tell me. Feedback is important to make this as enjoyable as possible. I will use Bold text for Cyrus, and regular text for Nathaniel

My name is Deryn, how exactly do you know Alexander?

We have been friends for 4 years now ever since we were 15.

I don't know what any of these people are talking about. I clear my throat. "Well, this has been great, but I must be going. Where are Levi and Cyrus?" For a moment, no one says anything. Then then Quentin speaks up.

Well now that I have y'all here I can ask you some important questions. One who are you and what have you don with Cyrus? Where is this Levi you speak of, and lastly do any of you know who I really am?

We all just stare in silence as he gets up and inspects Deryn's Flight Uniform. I am the first one to speak. "I don't know where Levi is. He is probably being held prisoner by the First Order. And as for Cyrus, last I saw he was still in rehab for his injuries. He is in the hospital." Quentin slowly walks over to a computer and starts typing quickly. In a minute or so he stands up. "All right," he says. "It looks like your friend Levi is being held at The Complex, which is the First Order's most maximum security prison. They are interrogating him and have given no plans to ever release him. Actually, we are not even supposed to know where he is."

Ugh. My head hurts. When I wake up, I look around. I am in a small room with only one window and door. I knock on the window. It's plexiglass, and when I look through the window, I realize that I am about 30 stories high. As that reality begins to set in, I realize that I am in prison. The last thing I remember was the stormtrooper shooting Nathaniel with a stun gun. He must have shot me too. There is a guard walking through the hallway. I yell out. "Hey there is a mistake! I am not supposed to be in here!" The guard turns to me. "Oh there's no mistake, Levi." He walks away. " LET ME OUT NOW, MY PEOPLE WILL BE LOOKING FOR ME!"

As I am searching through everyone's files I notice that Cyrus is told to be Offline. "Now that's interesting" I mumble to myself. "It appears that Cyrus is not doing so well, he is actually in a coma. Don't ask me why or how he is doing I can't tell you. But what I can tell you is I know how to get to him. Only I can go so I will bring my HPad 6 so we can video chat once he is done with surgery." I pack up my laptop and disconnect it from the data jack, and walk out the door. I use my portable transport device and teleport back to the SCP foundation. " How did they perform? Perfectly, they still think Cyrus is at the hospital. Speaking of which where is my brother?" The door lock screen flashes the room number, when the lights flash 7 times. PATIENT ESCAPE.

I wake up in a cell with the lights dimmed. I hear the sound of someone familiar, but I just can't grasp who it is. They walk by my door, all I can see is a pair of purplish blue eyes staring back. I get up and hide behind the door. I hear jittering of keys and the door opens, making me fall back. The mysterious person just stares at me and points towards the exit. I get up and realize something is missing. My leg is there but I can't feel anything. Then the pain shoots up my leg like fire up a gasoline soaked plank of wood. I run as fast as I can to the exit and barge through the door. An alarm rings /through the compound and I hear soldiers footsteps clattering through the halls. I see the nearest ship and get in it. As it powers up the sky goes black above me. Something huge flies over. I see the word Leviathan written on the side of the gondola. It's a Darwinist airship, the biggest one I've ever seen.

I have been waiting in this cell for hours. I don't know exactly how long, but it's a while. I am extremely hungry. They gave me water three hours ago, but I think it was drugged, because I am feeling out of it. Finally, two stormtroopers appear at the door. "Come with us." They open the door. I can't believe it. Freedom at last! I charge at one of the stormtroopers, and, taking him by surprise, grab a blaster pistol out of his hand. However, this slightest bit of exertion makes me almost pass out. The other stormtrooper punches me in the stomach. I double over, trying to catch my breath. They shove me into a small dark room and take away the blaster. All of a sudden a bright light shines in my face. "Levi, why were you trying to shoot down the Leviathan?" "It… Wasn't a blaster… Sophomore flags… Is all I manage to say. The voice laughs. "We know, Levi. But we still have to keep you here. You see, the First Order still considers you a terrorist. And also, you are part of the trap." Trap there's a trap, and i'm the main part of it. Ugh how humiliating. I sit back and I feel the wall move a little. Once they Left I push a brick out and the entire wall falls down. An abandoned weapons shed.

We were told to go back to the Leviathan so we don't get into any trouble. Once we got there we noticed that there was a strange person with a metal foot, talking to the captain. Captain Briggs turns around and ushers us to sit down.

"I see you have gotten my message, thank you for getting here so quickly. I want you to meet Cyrus." The kid named Nathaniel looks stunned. "Cyrus how are you walking already?" "I got this metal foot. Where are Levi and Joe?" I clear my throat. "Umm, we don't know where Joe is, and Levi is in prison." Cyrus looks surprised. "We have to get him out of there!" As they kids start bickering again I walk over to a message lizard and ask it to tell the morning staff to release the Leviathan.

I smile inside. The plan is working.

I am still contemplating whether or not to come out weapons blazing when I hear the door to the room open. "What the… Where did he go?" I hear a voice say. "Prisoner missing, search everywhere!" I hear him say into a comlink. Alarms start blaring. They will never find me. I look around the room. It is very dimly lit, but I can somewhat see. I see a syringe that says SEDATIVE ANTIDOTE. As soon as I inject myself my head clears and I can feel my reflexes sharpen. Good. Now I can get out of here. I look around at the shelves of blaster rifles, grenades, and other weapons. I notice this weird silver cylinder under a pile of broken blaster pistols and realize that is is the same laser sword the Nathaniel used. I take the lightsaber and two blaster pistols. It's time to bust out of here.

I am watching the prison security cameras. Suddenly Levi pops out of a closet with a lightsaber. "Well, he found it. Good." He is surprisingly good with a lightsaber. I watch as he is deflecting blaster bolts. He has definitely had training with a sword. Not from the Jedi, but probably from Shiganshina. He hacks his way through their defenses, and gets to an elevator. He is escaping. I laugh and decide to see how he does with this test. I click on my comlink and say, "He's coming for you. Be ready."

The elevator doors ding and then open, and of course there are guards waiting. They all start shooting at me, but I somehow make it through them and I am staring at a force field. I slash a control panel in half with my lightsaber, and the field goes down. I walk out onto a hangar bay. I could easily commandeer one of these ships and make my getaway, I think. As I walk towards the nearest TIE fighter, I hear a voice. "You're never going to escape that way. As a matter of fact, you're not going to escape." He uses some kind of telekinesis to smash the TIE fighters. Ok now I am angry. If this person wants a fight, then he will get one. I start running towards the door when I feel my legs lift off the ground. As I struggle I notice that a cable is stretching from the roof to my back. The roof starts to open up and the sky seems to darken. I see the monstrosity that is raising me up. The Leviathan.

We are lifting Levi up onto the Leviathan when stormtroopers run out and start shooting at Levi. Even while he is hanging there, he is deflecting shots with his lightsaber. However, I notice a large gas tank on the balcony. A chill goes down my spine. "Umm, Quentin? Have we fixed the leak?" "No, why" "A trooper is pointing his blaster right at us!" "As captain of the Leviathan I order you to cut that man's line we are being held down!" "Absolutely not can't you just release some ballast water?" " that would mean we would have to vent hydrogen as well which is very time consuming to make ourselves balanced again. I order you to either bring him up faster,cut him down or we leave now with him hanging there." " What, are you CRAZY you could kill him if he gets hit by anything. But fine we will winch him up faster."

I absolutely hate this captain, she is so pushy and demanding, risking his life so that they stay on schedule. Just plain unacceptable, I will probably report these actions to the foundation. I hear a knocking From the bridge door. I open it and see Levi standing there with the electric sword thing pointed right at me. " Put down the weapon Levi, It will only get you hurt." He stands his ground " I don't want to hurt you but I will do the same thing I did to Cyrus to you if you don't drop your weapon." He lunges at me so I pull out my own dagger and stab him repeatedly in the stomach until he is on the floor coughing up blood. Then I feel something poking me in the stomach. It's a sword going through my chest. I turn around to find Deryn with a bloodied sword in her hand. " Mr. Sharp why would you try so hard to make this 'better' for yourself, now I will kill Levi and use you as bait". I turn around and make due with Levi. I get sheets from his bed and wrap him up and call for an ambulance. They come and bring us a cryotube for us to put him in. Everyone but Deryn thinks he committed suicide, which is a problem. I have to get her to stay quiet. Once we left the city and were on our way to the space portal we were going to stop at Shiganshina to drop off his body. We flew over the city and there was a catch party assembled for him. We drop his body, which was all wrapped up, down to the ground. They caught it, I was hoping I would hear it hit the ground.

It's so weird that that kid Levi would just kill himself. It just doesn't seem like him. Quentin and Deryn are the only ones who know what happened. I don't trust Quentin. It's clear that he doesn't like the way I operate the ship, but Deryn might tell me what really happened. I approach him and ask him about Levi's suicide. She won't tell me anything except for one clue ' Watch out for Quentin. Just watch your back'.

As I am rounding the corner of a hallway, a metal pipe swings at my head. I instinctively duck, and Quentin swings again. I pin him against the wall and punch him until the pipe falls from his hand. He winced in pain but does nothing. I let him down, and then he pulls a button out of his pocket. He presses it, and the ship is rocked by an blast of some sort.

I am on the bridge when I what seems to be an explosion. Thankfully we are not in space. We are flying very high over Coruscant. Unfortunately, the ship is going down, the blast knocked open the hydrogen valves causing us to start to lose altitude. The crew has parachutes, and thankfully we were just restocked, so there is one for everyone, including me. Everyone jumps ship, and soon it is only me. I look around for the last parachute. Someone clears his throat behind me. I spin around and it is Quentin. He has one parachute on and is holding the last one. He holds it out, but then suddenly tosses it through a smashed window, where it falls to the ground. He laughs. "Oh wait, isn't the captain supposed to go down with the ship?" I trip and fall barely grabbing the open door. We are at least still 1500 feet up when he comes over and crushes my hand causing me to fall. I prepare for the worst… It never comes I notice a familiar face coming to greet me. My first officer.

"I have been waiting for this moment for quite some time. Captain I have always wanted to have my own airship and now I can." I throw the last parachute out of the window, I see the captain rush over to try and catch it. She trips and is barely hanging on to the open door. " Oh wait isn't the Captain supposed to be going down with her ship?" I laugh and step on her hand. She falls for quite a while when I hear the assuring thump. I then pull up the airship. I can't believe that worked so well. All that I did was set up a device that would leak out hydrogen so it would look like the airship is going down. Now I can finally have the Leviathan. The Foundation will provide me with a crew. I realize there is still one parachute left. Which must mean somebody is still aboard with me.

I wake up with a start. I have had a lot of trouble sleeping since Levi killed himself. You know, I'm not certain that it was a suicide. I had a dream that the Leviathan was falling out of the sky. I decide to get out of my room and look around. I step out the door, and realize with a start that it is too quiet. It is never this quiet aboard the Leviathan, as there are always crew members running around. I call out. "Cyrus? Deryn? Quentin?" Almost immediately I hear footsteps running towards me from the bridge. However, I have a bad feeling about this. I pull out my light sword. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." It's Quentin. "Where is everybody?" I say. "Umm, they abandoned ship." He replies cryptically.

I curse my rotten luck. Of all the people who could have gotten stuck on this ship, it has to be him! I have seen him fight. I could probably kill him, but it would be easier to wait until the opportune moment. He follows me onto the bridge. I notice that the door is still open. There's my chance. As he is looking out the door, I walk behind him and hold a knife to his neck. "It would be a shame for the Leviathan to lose such a valued member of its crew." I think to myself " If I kill him now who can I use as a trap for the rest of his friends. And the foundation would kill me if I killed my sister. "Dyern it's been so long, since I've last seen you. The memories haunt me every day when we though we lost you. I have been waiting for this time to come." I pull her closer so she can feel my breath on her neck. " Dylan… Really Dylan, of all the names that's what you pick. I have always missed you. And if you haven't noticed I'm using the blunt end of the knife." I drop the knife and walk away from the door. I go to the bridge and lock myself in. I hear her run up and bang on the door, and what seems to be a meeting noise. SHE IS MELTING THE DOORS HINGES! The door comes down with a thud. She is holding up a blaster to my head. "I know you are mad but you can't kill me, I need to stay alive. I have lost too much already." I expose my foot, I hear her pull the trigger then drop the blaster.

What has happened to you Quentin, you used to be the brother I loved and now you are a murderer. I loved you, and this is how you repay me." I shoot him in the foot. As he falls down in pain I notice he had no foot to begin with. " Quentin what happened to your foot?" "None of your business, after all you tried to get rid of it a second time!" After he said that it hits me. When da threw me out of his ballon Quentin tried to catch me. I fell and my knife cut off his foot. He still thinks I attacked him. " that was 3 years ago, you disappeared from the hospital. We all thought you were dead!" He just gets up and hobbles down to his cabin. 20 minutes later he comes back with a metal foot this time.

I honestly don't know what to do now. I have the Leviathan, but my sister is here, and she destroyed my foot AGAIN! Now I have a metal foot. We have been sailing through space for quite some time when out of nowhere a laser bolt hits the side of the ship. I panic. Thankfully the bolt did not penetrate the outer layers, or it would have exploded and killed us all. There are First Order TIE fighters flying all around us. I have no choice but to surrender. If I don't, they will blow up the ship. However, with the weaponry aboard the Leviathan, I could easily beat them all in a ground battle. I enter into the atmosphere of a planet, and when the Leviathan reaches the ground, there is a swarm of TIE fighters swarming around it. I look at the control panel and try to decide which button to press first.

I can see that Quentin is going to release the strafing Hawks. Before I can tell him that that's not a good idea, he has already pushed the button. The hawks fly above the TIE fighters and drop their acidic nets. The TIE fighters melt and fall to the ground. Oh great. There is now a small army of stormtroopers marching towards us. They aren't carrying boasters, it looks like they want to keep the Leviathan intact. However, they are carrying an array of swords, crossbows, axes, and other melee weapons. Before I can stop him, of course Quentin releases the flechette bats. They put a dent in the stormtroopers, but don't stop them. I see Quentin put a knife in his pocket and pick up two hatchets. He's going to fight all of them. Typical. Oh well. The least I can do is help him. I take my light sword but remember something very important. He is my BROTHER. How just how, we are so different. How could we be related, mother only mentioned me and Aaron, never Quentin.

She is still waiting in the gondola when I realize what I have to do. I turn around and hop into the gondola, pushing her aside I see a soldier running towards the ship. I stop and remember something I have wished I forgotten


	8. Remembering

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following

-star wars

-Levithian

-SCP containment breach

-shingeki no kyojin(Attack On Titian)

This is my first story please excuse any errors, If you have any comments or reviews please tell me. Feedback is important to make this as enjoyable as possible. I will use Bold text for Cyrus, and regular text for Nathaniel

[Begin flashback]

The day goes well when Hayden's family run up to greet him, Graduation had just finished and families were there for the ceremony. The newest recruits into the BAA. Belionix Archipelago army. Zoellam spotted him first running up to where the recruits were lined up to see their family's.

"Hayden, I didn't think you would make it out alive. We all missed you, why didn't you ever call or write?"

"I've been busy little sis. I love it here, I have some tough news to tell you. Where is dad?"

"He is talking to some other parents. DAD! GET OVER HERE"

Geoff walks over to Hayden and Zoellam.

"Hayden I want you to rethink this. You don't have to leave."

"Dad, enough. You have tried to get me to rethink joining the military since I left for basic. I love it here and I love what I do. I was going to tell you that I had two days to spend before I start the real thing."

Geoff looked at Hayden confused on what he meant, when Zoellam realized.

"Hayden don't tell me."

"Zoellam I'm sorry, I'm going on tour in two days. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Hayden please come home with us, we want you to stay."

Hayden's radio went off

" Sergeant Hozenxer, come in."

"Sergeant Hozenxer, copy"

" Pack up we are needed in sector 7 immediately. Say goodbye, we need to move now."

An air raid siren starts up when we hear helicopters flying in. They are carrying tanks and ammo. They land next to the airstrip which is soon to be occupied. Once out squadron was ready by the airstrip the carrier plane arrives to pick us up.

/Hayden's POV/

It's year 7283 And I am told that I will be sent on tour right after I was promoted from Private to Sergeant. I was planning to spend the days with my family. I am a new special soldier trained for special combat missions. I was about to leave when I hear Avery yelling my name, or my fake name.

"Hayden wait, please wait."

"Avery what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye, and ask you to stay in touch. Please don't leave me at home alone. Hayden, I love you and can't think about losing you"

"Avery this is something I chose to do, I want to protect the archipelago and I will. If I don't make it back, I died securing your safety. I love you I truly do but this is something I have to do."

"Please don't go."

I hop into the plane and shut the door. I see zoellam come over and sit next to her. I go and sit next to Ethan.

"Dude what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it Ethan, It's personal.

"Ok Hayden but if you want to talk I am here for you, also we are all here for you. We are a family."

"Thanks Ethan, I'll consider it."

The flight was a long one we reached the air strip and were about to get off when Major Sammirez got up.

"ATTEN-SHUN"

We all get up and salute him.

"Ok y'all can sit down, we are going to have a rough landing, We will be taking a new experimental vehicle to our base. If you have any questions come see me in my office."

"Yes sir!" We all reply. The plane lands in sector 7's airfield. We are all told our barracks when we hear a humming noise above our heads. When we looks up we are greeted By the most amazing creature we have ever seen. The Leviathan. We just stand there when we hear someone yell "AMBUSH!" We all run and get our Gear and go to our sector boundaries. We are all told to get down and stay down. A light from the airship laminates the enemy flanks as they stand in awe. A bright beam of light sends creatures flying down to the soldiers. Then a loud streak is heard as the sky turns red. We see the soldier starts to run away but too late. I saw one of the soldiers turn around. He was a KID, just a kid. HE was shredded when the ship used its secret weapon. Everything around me gets dizzy when I feel myself falling.

"Medic, we have a soldier down, get him to the med bay!"

[End flashback]

I'm caught standing as I see all of the first order troops advance towards the leviathan. I Sicily run over to a piece of a destroyed tank and hide. I hear the familiar screech of the bats. Then the spikes falling. Try to forget but the war is still fresh in my mind.

[Begin flashback]

We are in a huge ambush when we hear one gunshot. We look over and Hayden's barrel is smoking as he puts his gun down. He just a stands there and falls over. He is rushed to the med bay while the rest of Alpha strike team 1 kept on fighting. The enemy soldiers were astounded that one of their own was shot directly between the eyes. A wave of fear spread over as they hear helicopters rotors approaching in the distance. Or what they thought was a helicopter. A huge beast appears into their view as they all start to turn and run. It's a huge airship, packed with the newest military tech. Spotlights illuminate the ground around, they all freeze. In a second the light turns red, as figures start pouring out of the nose. Soon projectiles are see flying towards the ground. The enemy soldiers start running again, but not soon enough. The spikes are heard tearing through flesh, as the screams are soon muffled.

I come to when I hear the cries of the soldiers cheering as the enemy has been completed and utterly destroyed.

[End flashback]

I get up, pull out my dagger and walk over to an injured order trooper. I sit next to him.

"I know you were just following orders, so I will follow mine." I take off his helmet. "I could shoot you, but where is the fun in that? So I'll take this knife and make small punctures until you bleed out." I do exactly what I say then walk towards the airship. As I walk, I slip into another flashback.

[Begin flashback]

\Craig's POV\

It is now about 2 months after the ambush. A lot has changed in our team. We have gotten a lot of weapons upgrades. They have swapped out Hayden's standard issue assault rifle with a powerful sniper rifle, Dimitri got a grenade launcher, and I got a machine gun. Stanley didn't get any upgrade, probably because he didn't need one. He uses a knife, which is very unorthodox, but it works. Hayden is our new sergeant. Our old one got killed by a landmine 3 weeks ago. Now we are all in a helicopter to the Kuh-e Sefid Mountains. We have been told that there is an underground bunker complex that is essential to the enemy. Our mission is to capture it, or take it out if necessary. As we fly right towards the bunker, I notice flashes of light in the otherwise pitch-black sky.

"Is that lightning?" I ask Jesse, who is piloting the chopper. Jesse is our engineer. He himself isn't much good in a fight, but he is a technical genius. He can build a specialized weapon for any situation.

"No," he responds. "It's anti aircraft fire. That's why the Leviathan couldn't get in here. It would've gotten torn apart." He shines a spotlight onto the guns. They are big, but there is a fuel truck right between them. We are almost a mile away. No one could make this shot. Except for…

Hayden takes aim on the fuel tank, and calmly pulls the trigger. It is a direct hit, but it doesn't explode.

"Fuel tank only explode when you shoot in movies" Dimitri says through a thick suit of body armor. "Get us closer!" He says to Jesse. He waits until we are almost right on top of it, then blasts it with a grenade launcher. It explodes in a huge fireball.

They don't take long to recover. Almost immediately after the explosion, the chopper is peppered with machine gun fire. We are going down… and someone is slapping me in the face and yelling WAKE UP!

[end flashback]

Deryn slaps me in the face.

"Finally! You were standing there for an hour, just zoning out! I had to get us out of there myself! What is your problem?"

" I never told you where I've been all of these years have I?"

"NO. You just left me."

"Well it was ne'er to when I was taken from you after the ballooning incident. I was taken to a new family and given a new name. Hayden, call me by that from now on. If anyone else finds it who I am I could never forgive myself. My own son thinks I'm dead. He knows me as the Shadow fighter, or the perfect shot. I was put on tour for 17 months, he was devastated. He got the call that I was KIA. The organization took me in and give me a new Identity. Hayden. I was "reprogrammed to be 18 instead of 23, I was a new person entirely. Quentin is dead. If you look on any database, they all say the same thing. I'm Hayden now.

"Ok then, Hayden, why did you steal the Leviathan and kill the captain? What are you trying to accomplish?'

"Revenge"

Quentin (oops sorry Q, I mean Hayden) is being weirder than usual. Apparently he was in a war, and he has weird visions. I don't even know what to make of this…. I barely know anything about his past.

[begin flashback]

\Hayden's POV\

The chopper is going down fast. It is spinning around as it falls, which makes it disorienting. I hear Ethan yell JUMP! He jumps out the window. His parachute quickly deploys. Ramirez jumps too, then Henderson, then I do. As we all float to the ground, the chopper hits the ground and explodes. Wait did we leave Dimitri on the plane? As I look at the flaming ruins of the chopper, I see movement. I don't know how he survived that, but he did. However, almost immediately after we land, we see enemy troopers rushing at us, but we are ready for them. Small drone see that are almost certainly Jesse's creations fly around them, emitting strobe light, loud popping noises, and smoke. They are almost too disoriented to shoot straight, much less fight. We take advantage of that. Craig starts mowing them down with a machine gun and Dimitri tries to get up but quickly falls back to the ground. Soon we are advancing forward to the bunker. Amazingly, we all survived the fall. However, we aren't out of the woods yet. Out of nowhere, shells start hitting the ground all around us. We scramble for cover. I am lying in a ditch when I look through the barrel of my sniper rifle and see tanks firing at us. Dimitri sees them too. He fires off a few grenades, and then the tanks fall silent in a huge ball of fire. Then, I see a huge squadron of enemy troopers coming right for us. About 50 infantry, 10 tanks, and at least 3 choppers.

\ Craig's POV\

The hot air around the squadron from the pulsating beast of a helicopter below them, was giving them enough lift to make it across that the clearing. Well most of them, we lost Private Anderson. I never really liked him, but a fallen comrade is all the same. Dimitri was able to grab his tags as his lifeless body sped towards the ground, his parachute not catching any purchase in the air. The enemy immediately start shootings at us. We duck for cover. I can see the bunker that we are supposed to secure about 100 yards away. However, the bunker is in the worst possible position. All of the land around it Has been cleared, and it gently slopes downward towards the bunker, making it impossible to find cover. Trying to take it would be suicide. We are behind cover now, but soon they will find us. Our only options are to take the bunker, or to retreat and hide in the forest, which would be disobeying orders. Or maybe not. I radio into HQ. "We tried to take the base at the Sahib Sutrakhan pass, but we encountered stiff resistance. The chopper is down, and we lost Anderson. Requesting assistance."

"Copy that. Sending reinforcements now. We don't have any bases near you, so we have to send in troops from our underground base in Ankara. They will be there at 0800 hours tomorrow morning, at your time zone. You just need to survive on your own for 10 hours."

"Well this isn't good. I don't think we can survive for ten hours. We probably can last 3 or four. We need reinforcements or we need to get out of here" the radio cuts out from static when we hear the engines of the secret weapon. Ok so they are sending the Leviathan down here. Wait we never radioed in to warn them about the antiaircraft guns. I try, but all I get is static. If the Leviathan flies into the valley and doesn't know about the anti-aircraft guns, it will be torn apart. If we can't warn them, we will have to destroy the guns. I look at the base. For a 100 foot radius around the base, the land is clear. No trees or rock formations to hide behind, just grass. To make things worse, it slopes downward towards the base, so no matter what, they will see us coming. And for when they do, I notice the machine guns lining the walls of the base and the razor wire fences and the artillery guns. And, just to make things more interesting, powerful floodlights light up the area around the base. That's definitely not an option. Just then, I hear Jesse. "Hey, I figured out why the radio isn't working. They were jamming the signals with interference generators. I found a way around it though. We just made contact with the Leviathan." I run over. "Attention Leviathan! You can't enter the pass! They have powerful anti aircraft guns!" Their response is hard to hear because of the static, but I can hear "Don't… New experimental weapon… Hawks… Coming… 0800" Then it shorts out again. I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have at some point.

I wake up with a start. The sky is still dark, so the Leviathan can't be here yet. I glance at my watch. It is 0230 hours. I see lights from flashlights flashing through the forest and see enemy soldiers running. Oh no. They are looking for us, and they are very close. I look around. The others must be hiding. I run into the woods, looking for a good place to hide. The soldiers start chasing me and shooting at me. I outrun them for now, but they are about 50 feet behind me in hot pursuit. After about 15 minutes, I fall into a pit. When I hit the bottom, I black out.

I wake up to see the others. "How long was I out?" I ask.

"About 1 hour."

"How did this pit get here? Is it a trap?"

"It's actually not a pit. It's a cave system. It has a lot of tunnels, more than we can count, so don't get lost or we would never find you again. It has openings here, a couple of other spots in the forest, and a few in the mountains. We figured this is a good place to hide until reinforcements get here."

I look at my watch. It is 0430. All of a sudden, a soldier falls into the opening. He doesn't see us, but if he does, he will raise the alarm. We have to kill him, but we don't want to give away our position with gunfire. Stanley sneaks up behind him and stabs him. We hear a voice coming in over the soldier's radio. The voice is speaking Pashto, the language of the region. Dimitri is the only one among us who speaks even a little Pashto, so he listens and then says something into the radio. The voice says something, and then Dimitri says something else.

"What did he say?' I ask.

"He wanted to know where he was and if he had found us yet. I said I found them. He ask where, I say in mountains. He sending all troops to some random place in mountains."

I laugh. That will at least slow them down. Hopefully until the Leviathan arrives. I should have known that was too much to ask.

About 10 minutes later, we see flashlights shining in one of the tunnels. We hear their voices. "They have to be in here. They weren't in the mountains. Hey is it just me or did Sahib sound really weird?"

"He probably just has a cold. It is allergy season."

"True. They have to be around here somewhere! Oh wait, I think I see something up ahead…"

"What?"

"I could have sworn I saw something move up ahead."

"Well that's better than nothing. Let's go!"

I hear them running right towards us. I don't know if we should run or fight. We quickly decide to hide now and ambush them before they call for reinforcements. We hide in a nearby tunnel, but we can still hear their voices.

"Sahib! What are you doing… Oh my god, he's dead!"

I see him pull out a comlink. He is radioing back to the base for reinforcements. Well this makes things interesting.

"I found them! They are hiding in the cave!" Ramirez shoots him before he can give away our exact position.

/Hayden's POV/

I hear gunshots and run back to our original position, I see a dead Afghan soldier and my squadron scattered. " what the hell is going on, and why is there a dead soldier?" "I'm waiting!"

"He found us! He was calling for reinforcements, sir!" Ramirez answers.

"Oh, so you thought you could just discreetly shoot him! You think they won't notice a dead soldier! Now we're really screwed…"

As I say this, I can hear enemy soldiers running towards us. "We still have 3 hours until the Leviathan gets here! RUN!" My squadron complies, and we start running out of the cave. We step out into the forest. There are Iraqi soldiers everywhere. However, in the cave we would be trapped. I glance at the mountains. There we would be relatively safe, if we can only get there without being seen. However, as soon as we step into a clearing, we see at least twenty assault rifles pointed right at us.

"Sir?" Henderson says.

"We can't fight them. We're surrounded and outgunned. It's time to surrender."

We drop our weapons and put our hands up.

[End Flashback]

I wake up with a start. The more I stay in the Leviathan, the more I get these flashbacks. I look out of the window of my room. I see stars. I can feel myself slipping into another flashback. I don't want to relive those memories, but I have no choice. Before I lose consciousness, a startling thought crosses my mind. Deryn is piloting the Leviathan. Where exactly are we going?

[Flashback]

\Hayden's POV\

I don't know exactly what time it is, but I think it is about 0700 hours. I have been in this cell for 2 hours. I was given my own cell. They interrogated and tortured me, trying to find out where we were from. I am now chained to the wall of this cell. After 2 hours, a different person came into the cell. All of the soldiers seemed to answer to him. Evidently he was the commander in charge of the Iraqi rebellion. He asks the soldiers where I am from.

"Unmarked uniform, Sir. I think Turkey, maybe UAFS. He doesn't speak a word of Pashto."

"Ok. Leave us."

The soldiers leave, leaving me with the commander. He said something to me in Pashto, then a language that I think was Turkish, then accented English.

"Greetings. I am Alam il-Hassef. Welcome to Sahib Sutrakhan. Now I have a few questions for you."

He sits down on a chair.

"What is your name?"

I don't say. I probably don't look heroic with a bloody nose and split, bleeding lips, but I remain silent.

"Okay, so that's how it will be. Have it your way." He pulls out a small plastic cup of a purplish liquid.

"Drink."

I shake my head. He laughs, then punches me in the stomach. I double over gasping, and he pours it down my throat. He lets me go, and I slump against the wall. Immediately, I find it hard to concentrate, hard to even think straight.

"So let's try this again. What is your name?"

"Hayden."

Wait. Why did I say that?

"Do you have a last name?"

"No. Just Hayden."

"OK. Where are you from, Hayden?"

"The United Archipelago Free States I was sent here on an undercover mission.

I am saying too much. I try to will myself to stop talking, but I can't.

"But there is a treaty. 27 years ago, in 2082, your country along with many others signed the Treaty of Damascus. You aren't even supposed to have a military presence in Iraq or Syria."

"We had reason to believe that you would attack Iran, one of our closest allies. The Counter-Insurgence dispatched us here."

"Your intelligence is good. Too good. Who's the mole?"

"Ali al-Nazeri."

I am mentally screaming at myself to stop, but I can't. The purple liquid evidently was some kind of truth drug.

"OK." He pulls out a comlink. "Find Ali al-Nazeri and shoot him." He turns back to me. I can feel that the truth drugs have worn off. He asks me who the general is.

"General Cornelius Greenberg."

It's a lie. I don't even know anyone named Cornelius. But he bought it, which means that he doesn't know that the truth drugs have worn off.

"Do you have any reinforcements coming?"

"Maybe"

"When?"

"What time is it?"

"Umm, 07:59."

"Right about…" I see a swarm of flying objects flying right for the base. "Now!"

As soon as I say that, a huge explosion rocks the compound. My handcuffs are shattered. I leap towards Alam and grab him by the throat.

"Where is the rest of my squadron?"

"Gackkkkk… Umm… I think they're… In… Cell...8b…"

He slumps over, unconscious. I run to cell 8b and free them. Henderson, Ramirez, and Craig were shot, but Jesse and Dimitri, and Stanley are still alive. We run for our lives, as they still depend on it. The clearing is approaching quickly as I feel something tear through my shoulder. I see a spike barely sticking out. I cry for help but am not answered. I see the ground start to spin and soon come flying towards my face. 7 hours later I wake up, Covered in blood, lying motionless on the cold Jungle floor. I see a small ant walk across a branch in front of me, It has a small piece of fabric in its jaws. Then another ant comes by with a piece of bloody flesh. I feel a drop of some liquid hit my forehead, it's blood. I look up and see an Afghan soldier half decomposed, hanging in a tree, ants slowly taking his flesh and taking it to their home. I notice that I have stopped bleeding when I get up, covered in dried up blood. However, I still have the spike in my shoulder. Ugh I should have known to watch out for the flechette bats. If I don't pull out the spike I will die of infection. If I do I will probably bleed out. I pull it out anyway. As soon as I do, I pass out.

I wake up what I now know to be about 5 days later. I open my eyes to see that I am in a hospital. I look around. There is an IV tube sticking out of my arm. I look out the window and see a river or bay with boats sailing on it. I am in a big city, but I don't know where. The hospital is in a big city, bigger than any city in Afghanistan, but I don't know where. A doctor walks into the room. As soon as she sees that I am awake, he says "uyanıksın! harika! Beş gün boyunca dışarı edildi." He must have noticed my confused expression, because he switches to English. "You are awake! You have been unconscious for five days."

"Ugh where am I?"

"The Ataturk Hospital in Istanbul."

"How did I get here?"

"One of our soldiers found you bleeding out in the jungle. You almost died. You are a very lucky man. However, you are not out of the woods yet. There is a UN summit in a week. They are talking about imposing sanctions on us."

"What?"

"We broke a treaty. The Treaty of Kandahar said that we couldn't have a military presence in Afghanistan. Also, the Counter-Insurgence had to be dissolved. The UAFS, Turkey, the PFS, the Central Asian Union, and the Russian Federation are being apprehended by the United Nations. This might spell disaster for your country, soldier."

I have to stay in this hospital for 2 more weeks. I watch the UN summit on the flatscreen TV that they have installed in the room. To be honest, it is pretty boring. However, at the end, something happens that shocks the world. Afghanistan officially declares war on the Counter-Insurgence and all of its members. After the 2 weeks pass, I catch the first flight back home. I need to report back to my division immediately. They most likely think that I am dead. I walk into the barrack, surprisingly nobody is there. I see a note on my bed.

Hayden, We have missed you dearly. We have heard of your injuries and have been deported to the nearby military base in Afghanistan. Remember that we will always be here for you. If you are reading this that means we have already left. We can't wait to see you again, remember one thing.

"We never leave a man behind"

I see Dimitri walk out from behind his locker.

"What the hell are you doing here? We are about to be plunged into war! Why didn't you take leave and leave this god forbidden place. Even Odin would despise this place."

"Hayden"

"Don't Hayden me, you have risked your life for me why the Hell would you do that, Huh. I'm waiting"

"Hayden" Demitri lowers his voice so I can't hear him. " I missed you"

"I didn't catch what he said but all he did was a brace me in a very tight hug.

I hear Demitri start to cry in my arms as I hug him tighter. "I will never let go, you will stay with me forever" I say after realizing what he said to me. "I missed you too". I feel him start to cry again

After we were done Packing , we walked to the transport plane and board.

"What the bloody hell to you two so long?!" Ramirez shouts, quickly seeing my face he just sits down.

"I have gotten word that my girlfriend has left me, she found another man who is "available" to her needs. She said that she was tired of worrying that I was dead of hurt. So please don't talk to me." And that is what they did. Dimitri gave me a guilty look so to ease the confusion for him, I wink back and offer a little smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> AN
> 
> Hey guys... I might be getting some writers block from time to time, so I have been publishing much shorter chapters, and less content. Me and my cowriter have been held up with classes as well. We need some Ideas to such us down the slide to think of it. Please enjoy the chapters whenever We get the time to finish them and publish them. BAI. :)


End file.
